Dragonball Z: Goku's Legacy
by writingnovice
Summary: A Dragonball Z fan fiction in which Gohan is the main hero of the story. Picking up where his father left off, Gohan, along with the other Z fighters, must protect the world from those who wish to control/destroy it. Gohan must overcome many challenges and obstacles in order to become a true hero like his father Goku.
1. Summary

DragonBall Z: Goku's Legacy 

Synopsis:

Of course, many of you know the story of Dragon ball (why else would you read something titled Dragon ball Z if you hadn't already seen and/or known about it?). You have already seen the famous battle between Goku and Frieza. They fight, Frieza kills Krillin, and Goku, enraged by this, transforms into the legendary Super Sayian and they continue their fight on a now ruined Namek that will explode in any minute (or 5 minutes apparently). Ultimately, Goku is victorious and manages to escape the exploding planet and returns to his friends and family back on Earth one year later.

That's pretty much how the Namek Saga concludes. What if; however, I was to tell you that Goku didn't escape Namek in time? What if Goku actually perished along with the planet Namek? Who would be the main character? Who would be the villains? Would they stay the same or would there be new ones? How different would the Dragon ball Z story arc, which we are all so familiar with, be? These are the things I often wonder about whenever I think about the idea of Goku dying along with Namek. There is always one person that comes to mind when I think about this: Gohan.

It makes perfect sense. Gohan would have to continue where his father left off, which is protecting the Earth from those who wish to control and/or destroy it. Of course, he is not alone. Piccolo, Krillian, Tien, Yamcha, Future Trunks (don't worry it will make sense), and of course, the Prince of all Sayains himself, Vegeta will help our young hero in his fight against evil. Gohan, along with the Z warriors, would have to protect the Earth from all new threats. They encounter new enemies and possibly new allies as well. Following in his father's footsteps, Gohan would have to rise to the challenges that come his way and becomes a hero and a legend in his own right. This is the story of DragonBall Z: Goku's Legacy.

I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL. DragonBall is Owned by TOEI ANIMATION, Ltd. and Licensed by FUNimation Productions, Ltd... All Rights Reserved. DragonBall, DragonBall Z, DragonBall GT and all logos, character names and distinctive likenesses thereof are trademarks of TOEI ANIMATION, Ltd. Please support any and all official releases.


	2. Episode 1

Episode 1: Frieza's return (Trunks Saga)

It had been a year since Goku's victorius battle against Frieza and his untimely death due to Namek's imminent destruction. For the most part, life seemed to return to normal. Gohan, the son of Goku, and his mother Chi-Chi lived peacefully on Mt. Paozu, the former of whom was busy with his studies. Krillin continues to live at Kame House with Master Roshi, Tien and Chaotzu live peacefully in the mountains, Yamcha currently hangs out at Capsule Corp (in an attempt to win back Bulma who is now with Vegeta). Speaking of Vegeta, he also stays at Capsule Corp only to utilize the advanced technology to beef up his training, and Piccolo continues to meditate in peaceful isolation. Unbeknownst to our heroes; however, a familiar enemy approaches the Earth. A gigantic spaceship enters the Earth's atmosphere and makes its way to a nearby wasteland where it safely lands.

Vegeta: "It can't be!"

Yamcha, Oolong, and Bulma all jump up as Vegeta shouts.

Bulma: "What's wrong Vegeta?"  
Vegeta: "Look's like that fool Kakarot failed. Frieza's still alive!"

A look of sheer horror came upon everyone's face.

Yamcha: "No way! You can't be serious Vegeta. Goku took care of Frieza didn't he?"  
Vegeta: "There's no mistaking it. It seems that Frieza survived, and now he's here on Earth right now! We need to do something about this!"

Back at Mt. Paozu, Gohan is talking to Krillin over the phone. They are discussing the current situation.

Gohan: "Are you sure its him, Krillin?"  
Krillin: "Trust me Gohan. I can never forget a power as terrible as his"  
Gohan: "But I don't get it Krillin, I thought for sure my dad finished off Frieza once and for all."

Krillin: "Yeah so did I, but it looks like Goku wasn't able to do it. Me and the others are meeting up at a spot near the ship. We're gonna try and come up with a plan. We may not be able to defeat Frieza, but we have to try something!  
Gohan: "Alright, I'm coming too. I'll bring my Sayian armor too to be safe."  
Krillin: "Yeah good idea, we're gonna need all the help we can get, see you there Gohan!"

Gohan hung up the phone and immediately heads up to his room. There, he looks under his bed and pulls out a chest that contains the Sayian armor that he wore back on Planet Namek. Gohan quickly throws on his armor, and then sneaks out of the house through his room window. He then begins to fly over to the location near Frieza's ship where all his friends will be. As Gohan makes his way there, he can't help but think of his father and how he wishes that he was here right now to stop Frieza.

After flying for several minutes, Gohan makes his way to the desert. He finds everyone standing on a large rock formation that overlooks Frieza's ship. "Hey Bulma: "look, it's Gohan!" -she exclaims as he descends.  
Piccolo: "Looks like everyone is here. Now then, Frieza's ship is down below. Once he comes out of the ship, we all will attack him head on. Of course, without Goku here I doubt any of us will survive, but we have to at least try."  
Vegeta: "Oh please! "We don't need Kakarot! It's pretty obvious with him gone, I am the strongest out of all you fools. So why don't you all just sit back and let the prince of all Saiyans handle Frieza!"  
Piccolo: "Don't be ridiculous, Vegeta! Now is not the time to be acting so high and mighty. We need to think about this rationally. Any hasty decisions will no doubt end badly."  
Gohan: "Guys look! Someone is coming out of the ship!"

Sure enough, Frieza and his father King Cold come out of the ship. At first glance, Frieza's appearance has changed. Much of his body parts had been replaced with metal parts and other spare parts of different machinery. No doubt the result of the devastating battle with Goku.

Tien: "Something's not right. Frieza's here, but there is another huge power level I'm sensing.  
Vegeta: "It's probably Frieza's father, King Cold."  
Krillin: "Freiza has a father!?"  
Vegeta: "Yes, and no doubt Cold is more cutthroat than Frieza."

King Cold: "Well, isn't this a quaint little planet?"  
Frieza: "Yes father." "It certainly is a nice, quiet little planet for our little Super Saiyan. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he returns. Rather than returning to all of his friends and family, he will instead come home to a desolate planet with all of his beloved ones reduced to ash!" -A devilish smile comes upon Frieza's face as he proclaims his plans for vengeance against Goku.  
King Cold: "Surely it would have been easier if you had just blown up the planet from space."  
Frieza: "No father!" I want to exact my revenge on him and everyone he knows! I want to savor each and every moment as I obliterate all the inhabitants of Earth. Besides father, aren't you the one who taught me the fine art of vengeance?"  
King Cold: "Very well, have it your way."  
Frieza: "Good. Soldiers!"

One by one, Frieza's men exist the ship and single file in front of Frieza.

Frieza: "Now then, here is your mission: I want you all to locate and kill all of the Super Saiyan's companions. Is that understood?"  
Soldiers: "YES SIR LORD FRIEZA!"

Just then, as the soldiers are ready to scour the Earth, a young man appears out of nowhere in a sudden flash of light.

Frieza: "What's this!?" -with a shocked look on his face.

The soldiers stop dead in their tracks, trying to process what had just happened. The mysterious man appears before them. He is first seen floating in the sky, but then slowly descends to meet Frieza and his men face-to-face. The young man has blue eyes and straight, light purple hair. He dons a black tank top, gray pants, yellow boots, an indigo jacket that mysteriously has the Capsule Corp logo on it, and has a sword.  
Up above, the Z warriors are too flabbergated at what they are witnessing.

Krillin: "Whoa, who's the new guy?"  
Bulma: "Do you think he is one of Frieza's men?"

Tien: "Whoever he is, his power level is enormous. It makes Frieza's power seem like nothing!"

As Frieza and his men look upon the mysterious youth with complete and utter confusion, the young man exclaims:

Mysterious Youth: "Sorry Frieza, but it all ends today!"

NOTE: It's important to note that the first 2 episodes will be the same as the beginning of the Android Saga. I'm only doing this as a setup before I begin my "alternate universe" story. So, after the end of episode 2 the story will officially kick off.

I would also like any criticism from people who might be reading this. Since this is my very first fan fiction I have ever made, I would very much appreciate any and all criticism. Positive or negative (I don't mind either way)

That's all for now. Hope you enjoyed the first episode.


	3. Episode 2

Episode 2: A Change in History

There is an intense stand-off between the mysterious youth and Frieza's men. They stare at the man with hesitation and fear, suspecting that he might make the first move. Finally after a few more moments of silence King Cold says:

King Cold: "So son, is this one of the Saiyan's allies you were talking about?"  
Frieza: "No father, it seems we have an unexpected guest. Who are you!?"  
Mysterious youth: "My name is Trunks and I am here to stop you once and for all!"  
Frieza: "Oh my, did you hear that father? This fool actually thinks he can defeat the invincible Lord Frieza. Listen up kid, if you think in that tiny, little brain of yours that you can defeat me, I'm sorry to say but you are in complete denial. Soldiers! Kill this insolent pest!"  
Soldiers: YES SIR, LORD FRIEZA!

All of Frieza's men ready their weapons and begin to charge at Trunks. Trunks, ever so calm and collected, reaches for his sword and prepares to strike. In an attack that seemed to have lasted for a few seconds, Trunks takes down all the soldiers. His sword slices and dices through their armor and one by one, all the soldiers fall to the ground.

After all the soldiers were killed, Trunks now turns his attention to Frieza and King Cold, shocked at the slaughtering of their men they had just witnessed

Trunks:" Now then, I am going to destroy you both!"

At first, Frieza had a terrified look on his face, but that quickly faded away as he begins to say:

Frieza: "Haha quite the verbal feat for a lowlife creature such as yourself. You may have defeated those worthless soldiers, but you have no idea what your up against!"  
Trunks: "I know exactly what I'm dealing with. Brace yourself Frieza, because it's time you knew the true power of a Super Saiyan!"  
Frieza: "WHAT!? Eh, hahaha, you hear that father? This worm actually believes himself to be a Super Saiyan, hahaha!  
King Cold: "If nothing else, this lowlife sure is quite the comedian."

Just as Frieza is laughing off the notion of Trunks being a super sayian, Trunks begins to power up. The Earth begins to tremble and Trunks' physical appearance begins to change. His light pink hair stands on end and changes to a spiky golden color, his eyes changes from blue to green, and he is engulfed in a golden aura.

Frieza and King Cold's laughter immediately stop as Trunks transforms into a super sayian. Just above the horizon, the Z warriors are shocked by the enormous amount of energy being released.

Yamcha: "Call me crazy but I think that guy's hair just changed color!"  
Gohan: "What a second. I think that guy's a Super Saiyan!"  
Vegeta: "Impossible! How can this kid be a Super Saiyan when the only sayians left are me and Kakarot's kid?!"

Trunks, now a Super Saiyan, stairs menacingly at Frieza who at this point is trembling with absolute fear.

Frieza: "No, it's not possible! That hair! Those eyes! They're the same as Goku's!  
Trunks: "Now die, Frieza!  
Frieza: "N-no!"

Frieza, in a state of sheer panic, flies up in the air and charges his Supernova attack, an attack in which Frieza gathers energy with his finger and the energy forms into a giant yellow-orange, sun-like energy sphere. He then launches it at Trunks in an attempt to kill him. Sure enough, the attack hits it's intended target. This; however, does not work as Trunks not only catches this gigantic ball of pure energy, but proceeds to lift it over his head.  
"Oh hey I think you dropped this." Trunks says sarcastically.  
Frieza, who is now furious, fires an energy blast at the Supernova which causes it to detonate. The sky immediately light up with spectacular flashing light as the Supernova detonated. A searing white flash light the entire sky and spread out through the entire landscape. A large boom echoed throughout the land and traveled for what seemed like miles. Soon after, a roaring wind came and blasted the large rocks as if they were leaves. The Earth shook violently to point where the ground began to break up and even mountains were starting to break apart. The Z warriors scream in terror as they desperately try to hang on to each other and the ground to avoid being blown away by the tremendous wind. After the a few minutes, it was all over. The wind was gone, the Earth returned to a peacefully stillness, the sky turned back to normal, and a gigantic crater is left where Trunks was.

King Cold: "Hey careful, you could have destroyed the planet!  
Frieza: Oh sorry father, I just got a bit worked up there. But there is no need to worry now that our little super sayian is dead!

Just as Frieza and King Cold continue their conversation, standing on a rock formation that over looks them is non other than Trunks, who is completely unscathed and unharmed by the explosion. He then performs his signature Burning Attack move.

Trunks: "HEY FRIEZA!"  
Frieza: "WHAT!?"

Trunks fires his energy attack at Frieza who manages to jump up in the air and avoid it. Then, Trunks flies over to Frieza, sword in hand, and slices Frieza in half. He then proceeds to hack up his body in small chunks and finishes off with an energy blast which destroys Frieza for good. Trunks then turns his attention to King Cold who appears to be un-phased by the slaughtering of his son.

King Cold: "I must say, you are indeed an exceptional fighter. Tell me young one, why not take Frieza's place and the rule the universe with me by my side?"  
Trunks: "No way!"

Trunks then fires another devastating energy blast which obliterates King Cold. He then fires one last blast at Frieza's ship and destroys it instantly. He reverts back to his normal state and takes off over to where the Z warriors are.

Krillin: "Guys look, he's coming over here!"  
Tien: "What, why is coming here? Do you think he knows us?"  
Piccolo: "I'm not sure but stay on your guard. We don't know what this guy is up to."

Trunks then meets up with the Z warriors and proceeds to greet them all with great joy, much to the confusion of our heroes.

Piccolo: "What's going on? How do you know who we are?"  
Trunks: "Oh, uh it's kinda complicated, but let's just say that I know you all very well."

Krillin: "But how? We've never even met you before."  
Trunks: "Well, I uh-  
Vegeta: "Alright kid, stop beating around the bush! Who are you and how is it that you are a Saiyan!?"  
Trunks: "I'm sorry but I can't say. . .  
Vegeta: "Can't say, huh? Well, then if you won't tell me who you are then I'll beat the information out of you!"

Trunks: "Please, do not be upset. There is a good reason why I cannot tell you all who I really am. Just try to understand that I am an ally. Besides the real reason I'm here is so that I can have a word with you, Gohan. . .


	4. Episode 3

Episode 3: A Warning from the Future

Gohan: "What? You want to talk to me?"

Trunks: "Yes, there is something important I want to tell you."

Bulma: "What a second, how do you know Gohan?"

There is a long pause. The Z warriors look at Trunks in confusion as he desperately tries to find an answer to Bulma's question. Vegeta becomes impatient and says:

Vegeta: "Hey kid, the woman asked you a question! How do you know Gohan and who are you?!"

Trunks: "Well, you see I am. . . Let's just say that I'm good friends with his father".

Gohan: "Huh? You know my dad?"

Gohan, along with the others, look at Trunks with complete bewilderment. How could this young man possibly have known Goku? At this point, they all become extreme suspicious of him. The real question; however, still remained: Why does he want to talk to Gohan? Vegeta becomes increasingly irritated with Trunks.

Vegeta: "I've had enough of your nonsense, boy! There's no way this guy could have possibly known Kakarot! Tell us who you are right now, otherwise I'm gonna be forced to take some extreme measures!"

Now there is nothing but tension in the air. There is an intense stand-off between Trunks and Vegeta. Vegeta continued to make threats to him, and even went so far as to power up, in preparation of a possible fight. Trunks, who is extremely nervous at this point, tries to reason with him, but it does not work. The other Z warriors try to calm down Vegeta but that fails too. The situation would have taken a turn for the worse if it had not been for Gohan who says:

Gohan: "Wait! I-I will talk with you."

Trunks: "You will? Oh, thank you Gohan! Don't worry, this will only take a few moments of your time. Follow me."

Trunks flies off in the sky. He lands about a quarter of a mile away from the others. This is where he wants to chat with Gohan. The others look at Gohan with both astonishment and worry.

Krillin: "Wait a sec, Gohan. Your not actually gonna talk to this guy are you? What if it's some kind of ambush? I mean really, how can you trust him?"

Gohan: "I don't know why, but I have a strange feeling that we can trust him."

Vegeta: "Oh please!" –he scoffs as he turns his back to all of them.

Piccolo: "Remember to keep your guard up, Gohan. We still can't be sure of this young man's intentions."

Gohan: "Right, alright I'll be back guys!"

Bulma: "Be careful, Gohan!"

Gohan leaves the others behind and begins to fly over to where Trunks is. After a few minutes he meets Trunks at the designated area. The terrain is mainly dry and rocky, the sun is shining intensely in the sky, and there is also a gentle, soothing breeze which eased the heat of the sun. Just as Gohan walks up to Trunks, their conversation begins.

Gohan: "Um, excuse me. Did you really know my dad?"

Trunks: "Not really, I just know a lot about him."

Gohan: ". . . Wait, then, how do you know who I am?"

Trunks: "Let's just say you and I are good friends."

Gohan: "But how? I've never even met you before."

Trunks: "Well, you have . . . in my time."

Gohan: ". . . Your time?"

Trunks: "Yes, you see Gohan, I'm from the future."

A great silence comes upon the two boys. Gohan cannot believe what he is hearing. Finally, after a few moments of dead silence, Trunks says:

Trunks: "Gohan, I know this might sound ridiculous, but what I'm saying is the truth. My name is Trunks. I come from 20 years into the future. And the reason I'm here is so I can talk to you specifically, you're the only one I can trust."

Gohan: "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Trunks: "I came here to warn you."

Gohan: "Warn me about what?"

Trunks: "You see Gohan, in three years, a group of powerful warriors will arrive on Earth. They are known as Cold Assassins, special soldiers of King Cold. There are 8 of them in total. There are cruel and heartless, and their power is nothing short of terrifying. They killed everyone we've ever cared about, including Piccolo and of course without him, the dragon balls were useless. Even with our combined Saiyan power, they were still unstoppable."

Gohan: "That's terrible!"

Trunks: "Yes, but I'm here to tell you all of this so that you and the others can take the opportunity to train for the next three years."

Gohan: "Right. Don't worry, Trunks, we will train as hard as we can!"

Trunks: "I'm glad to here that, Gohan. And remember this too, the Assassins will arrive on March 1st at 10 a.m. on a small island called Amenbo. "

Gohan: "Right. I'll make sure to remember that. By the way, you mentioned that you were a Saiyan, right? So, who are your parents?"

Trunks: "Well, you see Gohan, just like you, I am a half-Saiyan. My parents are Vegeta and Bulma."

Gohan: "Wow! Really? That makes so much sense now!"

Trunks: "But listen, you cannot mention that to any one else. One little slip up and I suddenly may not exist any more!"

Gohan: "Oh, yeah don't worry, you can trust me."

Trunks: "Good. Well, I said what I needed to say. Looks like its time for me to go. I better get back to my time. Good-bye Gohan! Train well and good luck!"

With these parting words, Trunks flew off into the distance. He enters his time machine and returns to his own time. After he says his good-bye as well, Gohan goes back to where the others are patiently waiting for him, curious about the conversation he had with the mysterious man. Gohan tells the Z warriors about the Assassins' approaching arrival.

Chiaotzu: "Cold Assassins?!"

Gohan: "Yeah, there are 8 of them and they'll be here in three years on Amenbo Island at 10 a.m. on March 1st."

Vegeta: "I never would have imagined I would have to deal with them."

Krillin: "Huh, you know about these guys, Vegeta."

Vegeta: "Yes, they are special soldiers of King Cold, and they hunt down those who oppose Cold or his family. No doubt they are probably searching for Kakarot since he defeated Frieza."

Yamcha: "Oh man, this is completely insane! How are we gonna survive against these guys?!"

Vegeta: "Well, you can just sit back and cry like the scared little coward you are. I, on the other, will not let a bunch of weaklings like you keep me down! Now, if you excuse me, I'm gonna train since it's clear I'm the only one capable of dealing with these Assassins."

Vegeta then flies away.

Yamcha: "Man, what a jerk!"

Tien: "Forget about him. We have more important things to worry about."

Piccolo: "Alright guys listen up, we're gonna be in for the training of our lives for the next three years if we are to stand any chance against the Assassins. Without Goku, I'm not sure how good our chances are, but we must try for the sake of the Earth! It is now our responsibility to keep the planet safe got it?!"

Everyone: "RIGHT!"

And so, everyone went their separate ways in order to prepare for the Assassins' arrival. Krillin trained on Kami's lookout, Tien and Chaiotzu trained in the wilderness, Yamcha trained at Capsule Corp, Vegeta continued his training in the deep reaches of space, and Gohan continued his training with Piccolo in the mountains of Paozu. Soon enough, three years of rigorous training had passed. . .

NOTE: This is pretty much where the story officially goes off into the "alternate universe" storyline. What do you think of the new direction? How do feel about the idea of these new, original villains? Like it, hate it? I would love to hear your opinions. Well, that's all for now, hope you all enjoyed this episode!


	5. Episode 4

Episode 4: The Assassins Arrive! (Cold Assassins Saga)

Three years have passed since Trunks warned Gohan of the impending threat that is approaching the planet Earth. Our heroes have trained long and hard for the day that the Cold Assassins will arrive. And now, that day is upon them. . .

It was just another day at Goku's home in the mountains of Paozu. Chi-Chi was busy doing her daily chores and knew that her son was upstairs studying in his room. Gohan was not studying, however. Instead, he had spent the entire morning preparing the for Assassins' supposed arrival. He looked at the clock and sees that in just one hour, the greatest threat the Earth will ever face will be here. Gohan got dressed in his usual Piccolo outfit, sneaked out of the house, and made his way to Amenbo Island.

On the way there, he met up with Piccolo and Krillin. Along the way, they discuss whether or not they will have a fighting chance against the Assassins. They ultimately agree that they will be victorious in the end, if only to re-assure themselves of their own power. The three of them eventually make it to the island. They land on a large mountain top which overlooks a metropolis. There, they also meet up with Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and Bulma. And thus, they wait for the Assassins.

Krillin: "Whoa Bulma! What's with the baby? Don't tell me it's yours."

Bulma: "Yup, you better believe he's mine."

Krillin: "So what's the little guy's name?"

Gohan: "I bet its Trunks isn't it?"

Bulma: "Now how on earth did you know that, kiddo?"

Gohan: "Oh, just a lucky guess haha."

Yamcha: "Yeah and you'll never guess who the father is." - He says with a clear annoyance in his tone.

Gohan: "Vegeta, right?"

Bulma: "All right Gohan, what's going on? How do you know about all of this? I was trying to make it a surprise."

Gohan: "Well, I uh-

Piccolo: "I hate to interrupt, but we have more important things to worry about."

The gang continues to wait for the Assassins to show up. An hour had passed since the designated arrival time of the Assassins. The Z fighters become increasingly impatient and start to argue amongst each other.

Yamcha: "All right what gives? These guys were supposed to be here an hour ago!"

Krillin: "Gohan, I told you we shouldn't have trusted that guy!"

Gohan: "Wait! Maybe his timing was just a little off. We just need to be patient.

Yamcha: "Face it kid, that guy lied to you. I don't know about you guys, but I'm outta here. Man, I can't believe I wasted all this time!"

Just then, a loud boom erupted in the distance. Our heroes looked down and saw a gigantic mushroom cloud sweep the city. Then, without warning, there were two more explosions. The Z warriors descend into the city in order to find the people responsible. In the city streets, there was nothing but chaos and terror as innocent people scramble to get to safety. Several buildings were severely burned from the intense blasts; cars had either been destroyed or blown away by the intensity of the explosions. A raging fire is now spreading throughout the city streets. Our heroes arrive on the scene.

Krillin: "Whoa, what's going on? I can't sense Assassins anymore. Its like they disappeared or something."

Tien: "They must be hiding their power levels!

Piccolo: "Quickly, search for any survivors and get them to safety. We'll worry about the Assassins later, right now our main priority is to-

Gohan: "Wait! Look! Up ahead!"

Just then, two shadowy figures emerged from the flames. Their power levels were unlike anything our heroes had ever sensed before. They emitted an aura that was both extraordinary and terrifying. There was no doubt about it, the Cold Assassins are here.

* * *

NOTE: This episode is a short one. I'm sorry to those who might have expected something that was at least as long as the other ones. Just consider this as a set up for the confrontation that will occur in the next episode.

Like this episode? Hate it? I would love to get your feedback. Until next time!


	6. Episode 5

Episode 5: Z Fighters vs. Assassins!

Within the chaotic flames, two shadowy figures had emerged. As they emerged, our heroes managed to get a full glimpse of them. One of them was a large lizard-like creature that wears a piece of fabric that is wrapped around his waist along with a red sash. While the creature appears to have a strong upper body, he has a pumpkin-shaped body with big, round cheeks as well. He also had a menacing look on his face as he glared at our heroes.

The other assassin, however, was a much different case. He was a tall, muscular human-like being with pointed ears, red eyes, and a body which appears to be entirely covered in a shiny, metallic substance. He wears brown gloves, a black, sleeveless jacket, gray pants, and white boots. While he appears to have an expressionless face, he was somehow more terrifying than his partner. The two of them confront the Z fighters and a conversation ensues.

Metallic man: "Hmmm, it seems we have a couple of guests."

There is an intense stand-off between the two groups. The Z warriors keep their guard in anticipation for a possible attack. The metallic man looks over to the left and sees Piccolo.

Metallic man: "What is this; a Namekian all the way out here?"

Lizard creature: "Hey Gin, that slug over there looks just like Nax and Nava."

Gin: "Indeed, Basil."

Piccolo: "So, you guys must be Cold Assassins, am I right?"

Gin: "What? Impossible! How do you know who we are?"

Piccolo: "That's not important. Now let's cut to the chase, who are you and why are you here?"

Gin: "I could ask you the very same question, you filthy slug!"

Piccolo: "Why you-

Tien: "Wait Piccolo, we can't fight here. We need to move somewhere else."

Gin: "Oh? You have a problem with this area? In that case, allow me to fix that!"

The metallic man, Gin, fired a flurry of energy blasts, obliterating buildings, cars, and people who were unfortunate enough to get caught in the explosions. All our heroes dodge the attacks. Just then; however, a distraught Gohan confronts Gin.

Gohan: "YOU MONSTERS!"

Krillin: "Gohan stop!"

Gohan, enraged, blindly charges the Assassins. He delivers a devastating kick to Gin's face. The attack seemed have no effect whatsoever. Gin's partner, Basil, grabs Gohan and throws him to the ground with such extreme force that the pavement begins to break apart.

Piccolo: "Gohan!"

Basil: "Dumb kid! Know your place!"

Gin: "It appears he does not agree with my methods, my sincerest apologies." –he says sarcastically.

Krillin: "Gohan, are you ok?

Gohan: "All those innocent people. How could they do this!

Krillin: "We can wish them back with the Dragon balls, Gohan. But right now, we can't afford to lose our heads, alright?

Gin: "Dragon balls . . . ?"

Piccolo: "Listen up, whether you like it or not we're taking this fight someplace else.

Gin: "Very well, since you all seem so adamant with my methods.

The Z warriors and the Assassins take flight and leave behind the ruined city behind. They fly across the continent and finally descend to an arid wasteland. The air was dry and there was little to no vegetation on the ground. It seemed like the perfect area to fight, and so, the battle begins.

Basil: "What? We're fighting here. How boring.

Gin: "Well, at least it will serve as the perfect burial place for these fools!

Piccolo: "Before we start, I just have a few things to ask."

Gin: "Yes, what is it?"

Piccolo: "Who are you and why are here?"

Gin: "My name is Giniro and this is my partner Basil. We, along with the other members of Cold Assassins, are here with one objective: eliminate Goku. For the extreme crimes committed against the Planet Trade Organization, Goku will die! We will avenge our fallen leaders, Lord Frieza and King Cold! Now, if you tell us where Goku is, we might spare you and your worthless planet."

Piccolo: "Sorry to tell you but Goku's not here. In fact, he's dead!"

Gin: "What? No . . . you're lying.

Piccolo: "What I'm saying is the truth. Goku perished along with the planet Namek. There is no reason for you all to be here. Now why don't you all just leave this planet?"

Gin: "Well, ordinarily we would but I'm afraid we cannot do that. You all know too much and therefore must be eliminated as well. But before we do that, I remembered your bald friend over there mentioned something about Dragon balls. Would you mind telling us what they are? They sound rather important."

Piccolo: "Sorry, but you're gonna have to make us!"

Gin: "Very well. Basil, why don't you take care of these pests?

Basil: "About time, all this talking bores me!"

Piccolo: "Get ready, guys!"

The battle begins. The Z fighters charge Basil all at once. Despite delivering hefty punches and kicks, the warrior does not seem phased at all. Basil then delivers his own attacks which seem to more damage than all the Z fighters combined. The fight becomes a chaotic mess as the Z fighters throw every punch, kick, and energy blast. Our heroes put everything they have into the battle, but to them it seems as though their unwavering efforts were still not enough. Soon, the Z fighters switch strategies and fire energy attacks. Tien uses his Tri-Beam attack, Krillin, and Yamcha fire the Kamehameha wave, Chiaotzu fires his Dodon Ray, Piccolo uses his signature Special Beam Cannon, and Gohan fires the Masenko-Ha. All of these combined to create a devastating explosion. Flashing lights cover the area and smoke and dust fill the air. Once the smoke clears; however, our heroes are shocked to find that Basil is unscathed from the assault. He brushes dust off of his shoulder and says:

Basil: "Hmph, that's it? My turn!"

Basil begins his violent counter-attack by teleporting behind Yamcha and punches him in the back of the head, knocking him out instantly. As Yamcha falls to the ground, the other Z fighters take on Basil. The warriors exchange fast and furious punches. Basil, however, is able to block nearly of the punches. The fighting raged on for what seemed like hours, with no end in sight. Our heroes are exhausted, battered, and bleeding from the battle. All of their power and energy has dropped immensely during the fight, while Basil's power seems to be steadily increasing as the fighting continued. Meanwhile, Giniro watches the fight, analyzing the fighters.

Gin: "This doesn't make sense. How is it that these earthlings are able to hold their own against Basil? It's almost as if they were expecting us. Hmph, no matter. My scanners indicate that their power levels have been dropping throughout the fight. They're on their last legs, this will be over soon enough."

Sure enough, Gin's prediction was right. The Z fighters' attacks did not last long and they cannot hold out against their opponent any longer. Basil unleashes devastating blows to the Z fighters. First, he punches Tien in the stomach. The force of the punch was too much for him to handle. It was as if he was being hit by a train at top speed. Chiaotzu rushes towards Tien to save him, only to knocked to the ground. Krillin, angered by all of this, proceeds to fight Basil one-on-one. Unfortunately, this did not last long. First, Basil knees him in the stomach. Then, he delivers a punch which sends him flying to the ground. Finally, Basil unleashes a flurry of energy blasts at Krillin. Smoke and dust cover the area as Basil relentlessly attacks Krillin. Once the smoke clears, Krillin is seen laying on the ground, alive but barely. After their horrific assaults, Tien, Krillin, and Chiaotzu fall to the ground, unable to continue the battle. The only ones left who are able to take on Basil are Piccolo and Gohan, both of whom are also battered and exhausted from the intense battle.

Piccolo: "I can't believe this! We've put all we got into this battle and it's still not enough! My power is dropping, yet his is increasing by the minute. If this guy is causing us this much trouble, I can only imagine how powerful the other 7 Assassins are!"

Basil: "Heh it's been fun. But, now its time to end this!"

Basil charges at Piccolo and proceeds to violently punch him with no end in sight. He then unleashes an incredible uppercut to Piccolo's chin. Finally, Basil kicks Piccolo which sends him flying through the air. Piccolo struggles to get up off the ground, but he is in such great pain that he is unable to do so. Basil begins to power up for a final attack on Piccolo. He gathers energy and prepares to fire an energy beam from his mouth. Right before he fires his attack, He is blindsided by an energy blast.

Basil: "Alright, who was the worm that just did that?!"

He looks over and sees an enraged Gohan. He fires another blast, but this time Basil deflects the blast with his bare hand. Gohan, angered by the unrelenting attacks on his friends, has no other choice but to fight Basil one-on-one.


	7. Episode 6

Episode 6: Gohan's Determination

With all the other Z warriors out of comission, Gohan has to fight Basil alone. Basil begins to slowly walk toward Gohan.

Basil: "You've got to be kidding me. You, fight me one-on-one? Ha! You barely come up to my waist, kid!"  
Gohan: "I have no choice but to fight!"

Basil: "Well then, if you have a death wish that's fine by me!"

Basil begins by rushing up to Gohan and knocking him to the ground with one single punch. He then proceeds to stop on his head. Gohan screams in pain as Basil continues his abusive attack. He then picks up Gohan and says.

Basil: "You know, I have a bit of a soft spot for kids. If you tell me that you give up, I promise to let you live."

Gohan did not say a word and Basil becomes increasingly frustrated with the boy and proceeds to say.

Basil: "Grrrr, stupid brat!"

He then throws Gohan through the air. He flies across the landscape and comes to a stop when he crashes into a mountain. Basil then uses his signature attack, The Energy Bomb. He starts by charging up all of his energy, then a large, glowing green ball of energy forms in the palm of his hand. The ball of energy was a emitting a green flaming aura. Once the attack was fully charged, Basil unleashes it on an unsuspecting Gohan.

Basil: "It's over! ENERGY BOMB!

Basil chucks the energy bomb at Gohan. A massive explosion erupts on impact. The sky lights up with a flashing green light, gusts of wind roar throughout the land, and Basil laughs as he watches the huge explosion. Soon, everything returns to normal and all that is left is large mushroom cloud where the mountain was. A wounded Krillin, watching the horrific scene, tries to get up, but his efforts are all in vain.

Krillin: "No, G-Gohan!"

Basil: "What a dumb kid, Hey Gin! What are we gonna do now?"  
Gin: "Well, know doubt we're gonna have to change plans since our target, Goku, is dead. For now, we will meet up with the others, tell the Boss what we learned, and come up with a new plan."  
Basil: "Before we go, you don't mind if I kill these worthless pieces of trash do you?"  
Gin: "Hmph, you're always such a gluttonous one, even when it comes to fighting."

Then, to the Assassin's surprise, Gohan gets up out of the crater where the blast had took place. He slowly walks towards the Assassins. His clothes are torn, his face is dripping with blood, and sweat and confronts his enemies despite the odds being heavily stacked against him. The Assassins become irritated by this child.

Basil: "What's with this kid?!"  
Gohan: "We're not done yet! I-I'm still fighting!"

Basil,in a fit of anger, charges at Gohan and delivers devastating attacks at the defenseless Gohan. He then tackles the child and Gohan falls to the ground.

Basil: "What a worthless kid. This time you better stay down if you know what's good for you!"

Basil turns around and walks away, clearly victorious. Basil laughs to himself as he mocks how weak all the Z warriors are. He stops in his tracks; however, and senses that his fight is not over. He turns around and sees Gohan standing up and ready to continue the fight. At this point, Basil is absolutely livid by the child's unwavering will to fight. He continues to mercilessly beat Gohan to a pulp. But every time he does, Gohan manages to get up and face him. This happens a few more times until the angered Basil says.

Basil: "What is this kid?! Why won't you give up? It's clear you don't have the energy to fight."  
Gohan: "I have to keep fighting. If I don't stop you guys, you'll destroy everything and everyone. The same way you destroyed that city with all those innocent people back on the island! I have to keep fighting, NO MATTER WHAT!"

Just then, an incredible surge of power came before Gohan. This surge of power was so great that a big gust of wind had erupted, blowing back dust and small rocks. Gohan's power level begins rise at a substancial rate. Naturally, this comes as a big shock to the Assassins. In that moment, Gin begins to analyze Gohans power in order to figure out what is happening. He then finds a shocking discovery.

Gin: "This can't be! Such intense power!"  
Basil: "What the hell is going on?! Where is this power coming from?!"  
Gin: "What? It can't be! Basil, be careful! my scanners indicate that this child is a Saiyan! How is this possible? One minute he's on the brink of death and now, his power is almost the same level as Basil's!"  
Basil: "A Saiyan, huh? This outta be interesting. You better give me all you got, kid!"

Gohan: "Then I won't disappoint you!"

Both fighters come charging in at one another and then. . . Crash! The two warriors collide with such force that the crashing noise echoes throughout the land. The two warriors exchange fast punches, not bothering to block any of them. Gohan kicks Basil in the stomach, which causes him to reel back in pain. This was the first time an attack actually did some damange to the great lizard. Basil reacts by elbowing him in the face. Gohan flies back, but makes a quick comeback by charging head first at Basil. The fighting continues as they fly through the air, punching and kicking each other relentlessly. Gohan soon manages to get the upperhand. He thows a heavy punch to Basil's face. Then, Gohan knocks him to the ground. Basil crashes to the Earth and creates a small crater. Gohan begins to charge all the remaining energy into one final attack. Basil manages to pick himself up off the ground.

Basil: "Damn brat! What the!" -he looks up and sees Gohan charging up.  
Gohan: "Take this!"

Gohan fires his massive energy beam at Basil. The blast makes its way towards him in which he replies:

Basil: "Don't make me laugh!"

Basil manages to grab hold of the beam. Soon, a struggle ensues between the fighters. Basil tries to send the attack back, while Gohan desperately tries to finish the attack. Basil is able to stand up and lift the beam over his head. While this is happening, Gin is off to the side, scanning Gohan's power. He sees that Gohan's power has deminished greatly.

Gin: "Hmph, looks like all that power is gone now. It's about time Basil finishes this."

After struggling for several minutes, Gohan loses all momentum in his attack and Basil manages to send it flying back to him. The attack hits and Gohan then falls back down to Earth, having suffered a devastating blow from his own attack. This time, Gohan is unable to continue. He struggles to get up but is unable to do so. Basil walks over to him, laughing at the child's attempt to defeat him.

Basil: "Aww, what's the matter kid? Where did all that power go?  
Gohan: "I-I have to do something. I can't give up!"  
Basil: "Well, it's been fun. But don't feel to bad, out of all the fighters here, you're the only one who gave me a real run for my money and I thank you for that. NOW DIE!"

Right before Basil delivers the final blow, He is suddenly blindsided by a kick to the face which sends him flying. A new fighter had entered the battle. Gin is shocked to see who it is. Gohan looks up, and to his suprise, sees a familiar face.

Gohan: "Vegeta!"  
Vegeta: "Hmph! You're all so pathetic. You better let me handle this for now!"


	8. Episode 7

Episode 7: The Super Saiyan Prince

Basil picks himself off the ground, completely bewildered by the surprise kick to the face. He looks over and sees a brazen Vegeta glaring at him.

Basil: "What is going on?!" Why are you here, Vegeta?!"

Vegeta: "Isn't obvious you fool? I'm here to destroy you and all the other Assassins!"  
Gohan: "Vegeta! Man, I'm glad you're here."

Vegeta: "Hmph. Do not misunderstand, kid. I did not come here out of obligation. I'm simply trying to maintain my role as 'The Most Powerful Being in the Universe!'"

Basil: "Don't make us laugh, Vegeta. Last time I checked, you were shivering in your little boots whenever Frieza was around. Don't think that since he's gone you can just do whatever you want."

Gin: "Yes, you shall be killed for the treasonous acts you committed on Namek!"

Vegeta: "Ha! I may have been afraid of Frieza, but things have changed! Now, that I'm a Super Saiyan of course!"

There was a silence in the air. Everyone looks at Vegeta, shocked by his revelation. Is what he is saying the truth? Has he finally ascended into the legendary form?

Gin: "What? I thought the one named Goku was a Super Saiyan, and my scanners do not pick up anything unusual."

Basil: "Don't you get it Gin? He's obviously bluffing. There's no way he's a Super Saiyan."

Vegeta: "Well then, if you don't believe me, I might as well show you. Prepare yourselves you worms and witness the power not seen for over a thousand years!"

Vegeta begins to power up. The earth trembles below his feet and he starts to transform. His changes color, his eyes turn from black to green, and an incredible aura surrounds him. After a few moments of powering up, Vegeta transforms and bright lights flash everywhere. The Assassins, as well as some of the Z fighters, look on; flabbergasted by what they had just witnessed.

Vegeta: "Take a nice, long look, you fools. Because, this is what a legend looks like!"

Gohan: "Whoa, no way!"

Gin: "So this is a Super Saiyan . . ."

Basil: "Nothing special to me. Just a bunch of flashing lights is all."

Vegeta: "You, Overgrown Lizard, you seem like a good victim to test my new power on!"

Basil: "Grrr what did you just say?!"

Vegeta: "You heard me, you ugly slob!"

Basil: "OK WANNA DIE?!"

Vegeta: "Bring it on then!"

And so the fight between Basil and Vegeta commences. Basil charges at the Super Saiyan in a blind fury. As he charges full speed towards him, Vegeta shows no sign of evading the attack. Basil throws a punch, but Vegeta, moving at an incredible speed, ducks the on-coming punch. In that moment, Vegeta unleashes a devastating uppercut which literally launches Basil upward in the air. Then, Vegeta flies up at amazing speed and knocks Basil in another direction. Vegeta then proceeds to juggle Basil in the sky, throwing tremendous punches which send him flying in opposite directions in the air. Basil; however, manages to regain his composure and fight back. They exchange a number of punches. They both fly off in different directions and exchange devastating, high-speed charge attacks. They attack each other with such great force that it almost sounded like bombs were going off in the sky. They also fire energy attacks at one another. They dodge and fire energy blasts in rapid succession. The landscape is drastically altered by the intense fight. Small explosions erupt as each and every blast lands on the ground, changing its appearance. After they finish firing attacks, both warriors go back to hand-to-hand combat. Vegeta kicks Basil to the ground which creates a small crater upon impact. After a few moments, Basil, battered and beaten, picks himself off the ground. He looks up and sees an elated Vegeta standing over him.

Vegeta: "Ha! What's the matter, freak? Where did all that confidence go?"

Basil: "SHUT UP!"

Basil desperately throws punches, but is unable to land a single hit. Vegeta punches Basil in the face and then knocks him back down to the ground. Basil grovels in the dirt, obviously in tremendous pain from the beating he received.

Vegeta: "I will admit you are very strong. It saddens me a little that your going to have to die now. Your almost a worthy opponent by my standards!"

Vegeta flies high up in the sky and prepares for one of his signature techniques: The Big Bang Attack. Vegeta charges up and prepares to fire. Basil tries desperately to get up and run away, but it was in vain and Vegeta fires his attack.

Vegeta: "Take this! It's Super Vegeta's BIG BANG ATTACK!"

He fires his attack. All Basil can do is lie on the ground as the attack would make its way towards him. Less than a second, the entire sky lights up with spectacular lights. The blinding light is so great that it consumes all the people in the general area. After the light disappears, all that can be seen is a humongous mushroom cloud of smoke and dust. The cloud grows to the size of a skyscraper. Fortunately, Krillin were able to get the other Z warriors out of the blast's radius. He takes them to a rock formation which overlooks the battlefield.

Krillin: "Oh man was that close! Damn it Vegeta, you could have killed us with that attack! But then again, that power was incredible. We may have a fighting chance against these Assassins!"

After several minutes, the smoke begins to clear. Vegeta is seen in the sky, clearly proud of this victory.

Vegeta: "Haha! Do you fools now understand the power of a Super Sai . . . W-What?!"

Vegeta looks down and, to his surprise, sees a large crater in which Gin is seen hovering in the air, carrying Basil who is clearly still alive.

Basil: "What are you doing, Gin?!"

Gin: "It is time for us to leave"

Basil: "What? What do you mean we're leaving?!"

Gin: "I just received word from Captain Zephyr. We need to meet up with the others."

Basil: "B-but my fight!"

Gin: "Stay quiet you fool. You need to conserve your energy."

Then, Gin flies away with Basil in hand. Vegeta sees this and quickly becomes furious.

Vegeta: "Grrrr how dare he interrupt my fight! I won't let you get away!"

Vegeta then flies off, pursing the Assassins. Krillin sees this and is absolutely confused by what had just happened.

Krillin: "Huh? What's going on? Where are they going?

Gohan: "K-Krillin!"

Krillin: "Oh no Gohan! Don't move ok, I'm gonna go to Korin's tower and get some Senzu beans for you and the others. Just hang on, alright!"

Just then, a car is seen flying towards the Z fighters. There are two passengers in the car. Krillin is hesitant about these people at first, but that quickly goes away when he saw who they were. It was Bulma and Yajirobe, carrying a bag of Senzu beans for our heroes. After they eat their senzu beans, the Z warriors return to full health and strength.

Yamcha: "Man, are we glad you showed up, Yajirobe!"

Tien: "Yeah if you hadn't showed up, we would have been dead."

Yajirobe: "Yeah well, don't say I never helped you guys!"

Gohan: "Hey, Where's Vegeta and the Assassins?"

Krillin: "I don't know. They just took off outta nowhere."

Yamcha: "Good thing that they did, otherwise we might have been dead meat!"

Tien: "Yeah, As much as I hate to admit it, it's a good thing that Vegeta showed up when he did. Otherwise, we woul-

Just then, our heroes sense another huge power level approaching. Our heroes become very agitated by this presence making its way towards them.

Tien: "You've got to be kidding me!"

Yamcha: "This power is huge! Don't tell me it's another Assassin! There's no way we can handle another one. Not now!"

Piccolo: "He's coming this way. Looks like we have no choice but to fight!"

The unknown figure makes his way to the Z fighters. They ready themselves for another gruesome fight. As the mysterious person comes into view; however, Gohan sees who it is and says:

Gohan: "It's Trunks!"


	9. Episode 8

Episode 8: Help from the Future

Trunks: "Oh thank goodness you all are still alive!"

Gohan: "Trunks? What are you doing here? Did something happen in the future?"

Yamcha: "The future? What are you talking about?"

Krillin: "Alright, what's going on? Who is this guy?"  
Bulma: "Yeah and how do you have the same name as my son?"

Trunks spends the next several minutes explaining to the Z fighters who he is. Of course, the revelation of his parents comes as a great surprise to all of them. Trunks then tells them the current situation of the future.

Trunks: "Once I returned to my time, things have gotten so much worse!"

Gohan: "Worse how?"

Trunks: "As it turns out, the Assassins found out about the Dragon balls. And, they used them to wish for immortality, making them infinitely stronger than ever before! They turned the entire Earth into a barren wasteland with only a handful of survivors left."

Gohan: "That's terrible! How could this have happened?"

Trunks: "It seems that traveling back in time and warning you all must have drastically altered history. I was afraid this was gonna happen, but it was a risk I had to take!"

Gohan: "Well, what are we gonna do?"

Trunks: "We need to come up with some kind of plan to stop them."

Piccolo: "First things first, we need to go and find Vegeta. Something tells me that even with his new power, he won't stand a chance."

Trunks: "What!? My father is fighting them all by himself? Is he insane?!"  
Krillin: "Well that's Vegeta for ya . . ."

And so, all the Z fighters fly off in search of Vegeta and the Assassins as well. After spending several minutes searching, they suddenly picked up on a life force that was slowly fading. Fearing the worse, our heroes headed towards the fading energy signal. They followed the signal all the way out to an open field where they see a shocking scene. Vegeta is lying on the ground and Gin is standing over him. Vegeta's clothes were torn up, a chuck of his armor was broken off, and he is covered in blood. Gin, on the other hand, looked considerably larger than usual. The gang descends and come to Vegeta's aid.

Trunks: "Father! Father!"

Tien: "We have to get him some help now, otherwise he might not make it."

Gin: "How are they all still alive?! Before, they were on the brink of death and now my scanners indicate that they are back to full health and strength. And, who is this new fighter? His power level is the same as ours as well. What the hell is going on?!"

Piccolo: "So, looks like you finally decided to fight, huh?"  
Gin: "Yes. While I would love to stay and chat, my associate and I must be leaving."

Trunks: "Running away again huh? Coward!"

Gin: "Oh? Are you trying to goad me into a fight? That would be most unwise my friend. Normally, I would be happy to oblige, but I must follow orders. Besides, I could easily kill you all using only 30% of my power."

Silence falls before our heroes when Gin says this. He then shrinks his muscles back down to their normal size, picks up Basil, and begins to fly away. Before leaving; however, he says one final word.

Gin: "Consider my leave a blessing in disguise. You can use this time to brush up on your skills before we meet again, though it probably won't do you all any good. Considering the performance some of you have demonstrated today, you have no hope in defeating us!"

With that, Gin flies off. The gang, angry and flustered at this point, decides that the best course of action right now would be to get help for Vegeta, meet up at Kami's Lookout, and figure out where to go from here. And soon, they fly away as well.

Meanwhile, Gin makes his way back to his team's base, a large alien ship located in the middle of a large, barren desert. Once inside, he enters a large room with a table of 5 people waiting for him and Basil (It appears that one Assassin still hasn't arrived yet). For the most part, the Cold Assassins consist of a group of aliens who come from different planets and are of different races compared to one another. The exceptions; however, are Nax and Nava who are Namekian brothers. Besides them, there was a small elf creature, a humanoid female, and the leader, Captain Zephyr.

The leader of the group, Captain Zephyr, welcomed back Gin and Basil. Captain Zephyr was a tall, muscular being with gray skin, pointed ears, yellow eyes, and long, white hair. He wore a black jacket with an upturned collar and the sleeves rolled up, white pants, gray boots, and a black doo rag on his head. He also appears to wear a silver chain around his neck and has silver studded earrings. Captain Zephyr takes note of Basil's injuries.

Zephyr: "Is he still alive?"

Gin: "Yes, but he still needs medical attention, Captain."

Zephyr: *Sigh* Very well. Moki, you know what to do."

Moki: Yes Captain!"

One of the Assassins, Moki, was the small elf-like creature with pale blue skin, pointed ears, a large head, and a white mustache. The creature also appeared to be quite old as he has a wrinkly face and a rather decrepit-looking body. He wore a gray Gi, black pants, white boots, and a white cape. He walks over to Basil and inspects his injuries.

Moki: "Oh my, whoever he fought certainly must be a ferocious warrior! He looks absolutely dreadful! It's still nothing I can't take care of, though."

He then uses his powers to levitate Basil off the floor. He then sends Basil over to the ship's medical room where he will treat his wounds. After that, Gin talks with Zephyr over what had happened.

Zephyr: "I got your report a while back and I must say Gin, this is quite the shocking turn of events."  
Gin: Yes sir, it's like these earthlings had been expecting us!"

Zephyr: "Very strange. And, the fact that these earthlings were able to hold their own against Basil is quite surprising."

Gin: "And on top of that, our original target, Goku, is already dead."  
Zephyr: "Yes, unfortunately that's something we're gonna have to deal with. But, at least we can now set our sights on the Dragon balls!"

Gin: "You know about these Dragon balls, Captain?"  
Zephyr: "Yes, I know all about them. It is said that when one gathers all 7 of these balls, you can have any wish granted to you. It was the very reason why Lord Frieza went to Namek four years ago. To think that there would be a set of Dragon balls right here on Earth, incredible!"

Gin: "How are we going to find them, Captain?

Zephyr: "That, my friends, is gonna be the tricky part. It looks like we're gonna have to search the entire planet for them. That's gonna be a small price to pay . . . once we have the dragon grant us immortality, of course!"

* * *

NOTE: In case anyone was wondering, a Gi is the type of outfit that Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, and many other characters in DBZ wear. Just wanted to clarify if anyone was wondering

Like this episode? Hate it? Let me know. Until next time. Peace.


	10. Episode 9

Episode 9: Piccolo's Struggle

It had been several days since the Z fighters had encountered the Assassins. So far, these last couple of days have been rather peaceful. Because the Assassins can hide their power levels as well, The Z fighters are unable to sense them. And considering how badly their first encounter was, our heroes don't mind this at all.

So far, our heroes have been using this respite to do some intense training. Gohan, Trunks, and Krillin have spent most of their time at Capsule Corp with Bulma, trying to come up with a plan. The others have spent their time in different areas of the world preparing for another encounter. Out of all the Z fighters, however, the one who was most troubled by their experience was Piccolo.

After the battle, Piccolo went off to a secluded wasteland. There, he spent days meditating over what had happened and trying to come up with a solution to combat this new threat. These past few days have been torture for Piccolo as he constantly replayed in his mind the horrific defeat at the hands of only two Assassins.

Piccolo: "What's wrong with me?! Three years of training and it didn't do a damn thing! Their power was unlike anything I had ever seen before. It was more fearsome than Freiza's! How can I possibly stand up to such dreadful power?! Damn it! As much I hate to admit it, but I need 'His' power if we're gonn-

Just then, Piccolo picked up two enormous power levels that are coming his way. Piccolo, panicked by this, prepares for a new confrontation with the Assassins. To Piccolo's astonishment, they were Namekians! They were the Namekian brothers, Nax and Nava. While they were identical, Nax wore black spandex, white pants, a red sash, and black wristbands. Nava on the other hand, wore a long sleeve, purple Gi, white pants, and a blue sash around his waist.

Piccolo: " What? Namekians?!  
Nax: "Oh look brother, Gin was right! There is a slug on this planet!"  
Nava: "It's nice to see that some of our people are still around after the Namek disaster. Greetings, friend."  
Piccolo: "Assassins too, huh? What do you want?!"  
Nava: "We simply want to know where you are keeping the Dragon balls."  
Nax: "If you tell us where they are, I promise to only crush some of your bones!" Piccolo: "Sorry, but I not telling you anything!"  
Nava: "Don't be foolish, friend. Just tell us where they are."  
Piccolo: "Sorry, but if you wanna know where they are, you're gonna have to force me!"  
Nax: "Heh, gladly!"  
Nava: "Oh, you think you can stand up to the two of us? By yourself? You will regret that decision, friend."

Nax rushed at Piccolo in full speed. Piccolo was able to evade the attack, but then had to face Nava. They threw several fast punches and kicks before Nax came into the fray. Nax and Nava double-teamed Piccolo and delivered several furious attacks. The battle soon takes off in the air as the fighting continued. Piccolo fires a scattershot attack at Nava. Small energy balls surround him and then detonated all around. The sky lights up with firework-like explosions as Nava is caught in the fiery zone. As this was going on, Nax faces off against Piccolo. Nax punches him in the stomach. It was so devastating that Piccolo nearly passed out by the extreme force of the punch. Nax then grabs Piccolo and tosses him into a boulder. It breaks apart in large pieces as he is smashed into the boulder. Nax then proceeds to fire a myriad of energy blasts. The land is soon filled with a blinding fog of smoke and dust. Soon, the fighting comes to a halt and Nava returned to the scene.

Nax: "Ha, what a weakling!"

Nava: "Don't lower your guard, brother. This battle is far from over.

Nax: "What are you talking about? I blasted that guy to pieces! There's no way he can get up after that?!"

Nava: "Idiot! Must you always underestimate your enemy?"

Nax: "Shut up!"

Sure enough, Piccolo manages to come back from the attack. While he was scuffed up, he was more than eager to continue the battle.

Piccolo: "Is that all? -He says with a sarcastic smile on his face.

Nax: "Y-you!"

Nava: "Impressive. Tell me, what is your name, friend?"

Piccolo: "Sorry, but I don't see how me telling you my name is important.

Nava: "Oh come now, we are both Nameks. It's only customary that we exchange names with one another. It shows that we have respect for one another."

Nax: "Grrr who cares what his name is? It won't matter once he's dead!"

Nax charges Piccolo once again and the battle continues. As the fighting rages on, it is clearly taking its toll on Piccolo who is now getting exhausted from fighting the brothers. He is unable to effectively fight back and the brothers violently and mercilessly attack Piccolo. Nava unleashes a deadly kick and Piccolo is sent crashing down to Earth. Now that he is temporarily knocked out, brothers prepare for their signature attack: The Double Cannon.

Nax fires an energy beam out of his right arm, while Nava fires one out of his left. Both attacks then merge together to form one giant energy beam. The attack lands an soon the landscape is lit up with flashing lights followed by a large cloud of smoke. The brothers presume that he is dead and decided to move on. Suddenly, four figures appear out of the smoke. The brothers are shocked to find that they're all Piccolo!

Nax: "What's going on?! Why is there four of you?!"  
Piccolo: "Like it? I call it the Multi-form Technique!"  
Nava: "Hmmm very impressive indeed, friend. But, we can easily sense that your power level has dropped immensely."  
Nax: "Yeah, it doesn't matter if there's a hundred of ya. Your still gonna die!"

The fighting continued with Piccolo now gaining the upper hand! The original and the clone take on Nax, while the two other clones fights Nava. Nax struggles to fight off against his opponents, but he is soon overpowered by them. As the fighting continued, Piccolo is able to see an opening. The clone acknowledges this as well and proceeds to act accordingly. Piccolo grabs Nax and flings him high in the air. Nax regains his composure and charges up for an attack. Just before he fires it; however, the clone teleports behind him and gets Nax into a full nelson.

Nax: "What are doing? Let go of me!"  
Piccolo: "Finally, I got you right where I want you!"

Nax looks over and sees Piccolo preparing to fire the Special Beam Cannon.

Piccolo: "The Multi-form Technique may have decreased my power, but this attack should be enough to take you down!"  
Nax: "No! Brother, brother help!"

Nax shouts for Nava but he too had been subdued by the other clones. Nax frantically struggles to get away, but the clone had a strong hold on him. He keeps shouting for help, but it was all in vain. There was no escape. And, the end was coming. Piccolo finished charging and prepared to fire.

Piccolo: "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"

He fired his attack at Nax. The beam violently drilled into Nax's chest and went through the clone as well. Nax lets out one final cry, and then fell down to the ground. The clones holding Nava released him and then returned to the original. Now that Nax was out of commission, Piccolo can now face off against Nava.


	11. Episode 10

Episode 10: Trouble in West City

With Nax out of the battle, Piccolo can now face off against Nava.

Piccolo: "Alright, its just you and me now!"  
Nava: "Hmmm your power is quite impressive, friend. I have to thank you for getting rid of that fool, Nax."  
Piccolo: "Hmph, it's nice to know that there is no such thing as loyalty among Cold Assassins."

Nava: "Oh please, don't throw that at me! We Assassins are merely working together for the good of the Planet Trade Organization. As soon as any of our members show signs of weakness, we kill them! I would love to kill that fool Nax myself, but unfortunately we are a 'special case'."

Piccolo: "What do you mean by 'special case'?"

Nava: "Enough talk! Let us continue our battle!"

Sure enough, the battle continued. Piccolo and Nava delivered powerful blows to each other. Piccolo fires an energy attack, but Nava easily deflects the blast. They exchange punches and kicks, and they don't appear to block each other's attacks. The fight raged on for another hour, with Piccolo gaining the upper hand. Throughout the fight, Nava's power has been decreasing. He was getting weaker and he can no longer hold off against the ferocious Piccolo, who relentlessly beats Nava within an inch of his live. Nava grabs onto Piccolo by the neck. Piccolo desperately tries to get Nava to let go but it was no use. Then, Piccolo uses his Eye Flash technique to temporary blind Nava. While, Nava struggles to regain his sight, Piccolo violently attacks him. He delivers a powerful punch to the stomach, kicks him in the jaw, and finishes with an overhead punch which sends Nava spiraling downward to the ground. The landing creates a small crater and a cloud of smoke erupts upon impact.

Nava: "D-damn it! I can't win when my power is fading so rapidly."

Just then, he hears a small cry for help. He looks over and sees his brother Nax, alive but barely. Nava walks over to his dying brother and says:

Nava: "Hmph! You see what happens when you underestimate your opponent?"

Nax: "Brother . . . forgive me."

Nava: "A fool like you does not deserve forgiveness. Our friend other there is very strong. And thanks to your recklessness, you and I are about to die. Well, it looks like we have no other choice. If we are to survive, we must become one being again!"

Nax: "Heh, thank you, brother!"

Nava: "Don't misunderstand you idiot! I'm not doing this for you. I'm only doing what's best for me. Rest assured, once we fuse, I will be in control, just as I always have!"

With that, the two brothers fuse into one being. A spectacular white light fills the entire land. Piccolo, shocked, watches as Nava's power increases enormously! Once the fusion was over, Nava is left standing while Nax's body has completely vanished. Piccolo cannot believe the tremendous power that he was emitting. Nava then looks up at Piccolo and says:

Nava: "Time to die, friend!"

Meanwhile, on the other side of the world, Gohan, Trunks and Krillin were in West City. They went to Capsule Corp to talk to Bulma. They talk about what's happening and try to come up with a plan to prevent the Cold Assassins from obtaining the Dragon balls.

Krillin: "Man, talk about a stressful week! I don't know what these Assassins are up to, but this silence is driving me crazy!"

Trunks: "Yeah, it's really making me nervous."

Gohan: "What do you think they're doing?"

Trunks: "No doubt they are probably coming up with a plan, which is what we should be doing!"

Bulma: "Well, why don't we collect all the dragon balls? That way they won't be able to make their wish."

Krillin: "Easier said than done. By doing that, we would be leaving behind a trail for the Assassins to follow. Not to mention we run the risk of running into them as well."

Gohan: "But still, it's the only plan we have. Besides, at least we will have the dragon balls instead of them."  
Trunks: "Gohan's right. For now, it's all we got."

Bulma: "Then it's settled, I'll go get the radar!"

Bulma goes into the other room to get the Dragon Radar. After a few minutes, she returns with the device in hand. She then hands it over to Gohan. He tries to turn on the radar but to his surprise, the radar is not working.

Bulma: "Huh? That's weird. Let me take a look at it, Gohan."

She takes a look at the radar, but is unable to decipher what might be wrong with it.

Bulma: "This is strange. It was working just fine a few minutes ago."

Trunks: "What do think is wrong with it, mother?"

Bulma: "I'm not sure,"  
Krillin: "Wait. . . You guys don't think something might have happened to Piccolo or Kami, do you?"

Gohan: "I hope not becau-

Suddenly, our heroes sense a strong, menacing force coming their way.

Krillin: "You guys feel that?"

Gohan: "Yeah, it's terrible."

Trunks: "Looks like trouble!"

Bulma: "What is it you guys? Don't tell me they're here!"

Gohan: "I don't think so"

Krillin: "What do you mean, Gohan? It's not them?!"

Gohan: "No, it's something worse. Much worse!"

Trunks: "Whatever it is, it's here!"

Our heroes then run out of the building. They come outside and see a large car parked in front of the Brief's estate. The driver opens the door, steps out of the vehicle, and confronts our heroes. Gohan immediately recognizes who this menacing creature is.

Gohan: "It's my mom!"

Chi-chi: "There he is!"

Chi-chi runs up to Gohan and begins to scold the boy. Gohan's face turns a bright red as his mother is yelling and causing an uproarious scene. Some of the employees of Capsule Corp. look over in shock as Chi-chi screams at her son. Bulma covers her ears to drown out the yelling, Krillin is trembling at the might of Chi-chi's fury, and Trunks simply stands there, sympathetically looking at Gohan, which was much appreciated.

Chi-chi: "I have been searching high and low for you, young man! Do you have any idea how worried sick I was?!"  
Gohan: "But mom-

Chi-chi: "Don't you 'But mom' me young man! You are coming home right this instant! You are gonna go to your room, you are gonna study like a good boy, and you are gonna like-

Suddenly, an energy blast came in out of seemingly nowhere and destroyed Chi-chi's car. The car erupted into flames. The shockwave was so great that it nearly blew our heroes away. Gohan rushed over and grabbed his mother, protecting her from the blast. Then, a mysterious young boy appeared in front of them.

Trunks: "Careful! He's an Assassin."

Krillin: "What? No way! This kid is an Assassin?!"

The young man had long, black, spiky hair with a slight red tint to it. He had a tan skin tone and had orange eyes. He wore a white Gi with navy-blue spandex underneath, black bracelets, and brown sandals. The boy also appears to be around the same general age as Gohan.

Krillin: "His power is incredible!"

Trunks: "Stay on your guard guys!"

Young boy: "This planet is such a boring place! You guys! How about a battle? I haven't had a good fight in a while!"

Just then, Gohan notices something unusual about the boy's apparent belt around his waist. Suddenly, this "belt" started moving. As it turns out, the belt is actually a tail!

Gohan: "Guys, look!"

Krillin: "N-no way! It's not possible!"

Trunks: "Yeah, there's no doubt about it. This guy is a Saiyan!"


	12. Episode 11

Episode 11: Gohan's Anger

Young boy: "Hey! Are you guys gonna stand around or are we gonna get down to business?"  
Trunks: "So, your here for the Dragon balls is that it?"  
Young boy: "What are Dragon balls? My name is Rhuu and all I want is a good fight!"  
Gohan: "Huh?"

Rhuu: Ever since I came to this planet, I've been looking for good fighters. But so far, I've been having the worst luck. You guys seem like good fighters, care for a battle?"  
Trunks: "This isn't a game! I'm only gonna say this once, leave now!  
Rhuu: "Oh, don't wanna fight huh? Maybe this outta change your mind!"

Rhuu turns around and fires an energy blast towards city. A huge explosion erupts over the distance and the audible screams of terror by innocent bystanders can be heard as well. The shockwaves from the blast take its toll as the earth trembles beneath everyone's feet. Buildings violently shake back and forth due to the tremendous gusts of wind caused by the nearby explosion. Chaos ensues as hundreds of confused and scared citizens run for lives in complete hysteria. Our heroes look on in complete shock at the pandemonium.

Trunks: "No! You monster!"

Trunks, in his anger, transforms into a Super Saiyan.

Rhuu: "Heh, this outta be good!  
Trunks: "Let's go!"

Trunks rushes up to Rhuu and starts throwing punches. Rhuu effectively dodges them and fires back with punches of his own. Trunks attempts to throw a knockout punch, but Rhuu dodges the attack. He telports behind Trunks and knocks him to the ground. He then taunts the injured Trunks.

Rhuu: "Come on, I expect more from a fellow Saiyan."

Trunks then unsheathes his sword and charges at him. He swings his sword around with lightning speed, but Rhuu has no trouble evading all of his swipes. He then thrusts his sword towards Rhuu. The boy, however, manages to grab the sword, stopping the blade mere inches from his face. Trunks, at this point, becomes extremely flustered.

Rhuu: "Heh, I see your. . . point!"

Rhuu then unleashes an energy attack, point blank at Trunks's chest. Trunks is sent flying, while Rhuu continues firing more blasts. Trunks then makes a surprising comeback and fights Rhuu one-on-one. They each exchange one devastating blow after another, with each fighter demonstrating great physical strength. The close combat between the two combatants intensifies while Gohan and the others watch, rooting for Trunks. This comes to end when Rhuu gains the upper hand by first kicking Trunks in the chest. He follows up with a quick pummeling before he knocks Trunks to the ground. Trunks falls before him and reverts back to his regular form.

Then, Krillin and Gohan jump into the fight. They both rush Rhuu, throwing numerous punches and kicks. Rhuu, however, manages to block nearly every attack thrown at him. Seeing that fighting him at once wasn't doing much, Gohan and Krillin decide to change up their fighting tactic. Gohan attacks Rhuu and fight him head on. For the most part, Gohan manages to hold out against the formidable young Saiyan. Meanwhile, Krillin tries to sneak up behind Rhuu. He plans to sneak up on Rhuu and grab his tail. This tactic, which Krillin picked up from the late Goku, should hopefully incapacitate the Saiyan. Unfortunately for Krillin; however, Rhuu catches on to what he is doing and uses his tail to smack Krillin in the face. The tail whip was so powerful that it sends Krillin flying toward the ground.

Rhuu: "Ha! Nice try, baldy!"

Gohan: "Krillin!"

Bulma and Chi-chi tend to the injured Krillin while Gohan is forced to fight Rhuu one-on-one. Unfortunately, Gohan is no match for Rhuu. He relentlessly pummels Gohan, unleashing a fury of physical attacks upon the poor boy. Chi-chi screams in horror as she watches her son being violently assaulted by his opponent. After the horrible attack, Gohan is then knocked to ground

Rhuu: "Grr come on! You guys are all a bunch of weaklings! *Sigh* I might as well end this."

Rhuu begins to power up. Massive amounts of energy start to gather into one of his fists. The energy manifests itself into the form of an electric current. While this is happening, Chi-chi, utterly distraught by this, rushes to her son's aid.

Chi-chi: "Gohan! I'm coming, honey!"  
Bulma: "Wait! Chi-chi don't!"

Rhuu: "THUNDER STRIKE!"

Rhuu launches a large, blue energy beam at Gohan. With barely any time to react, Gohan launches an energy beam to counteract the blast. The two beams connect and the area lights up in spectacular flashing light. Gohan struggles to keep the beam away but he, along with his mother, is engulfed in the blast.

Krillin: "Gohan! Chi-chi!  
Trunks: "No!"

Once the smoke clears, Gohan and Chi-chi are lying on the ground, unconscious. Trunks, Krillin, and Bulma are stunned by what had just happened. Trunks, enraged, attacks Rhuu, but is quickly taken down by the fierce Saiyan. Rhuu then unexpectedly unleashes a volley of energy blasts. The whole area, including the Capsule Corp. building, is swept up in the attack. Once the smoke clears, the entire place is riddled with debris. People run away in complete panic. Rhuu then sets his sights on Krillin.

Rhuu: "Well baldy, your the only one left!

Krillin: "Oh great! Why do I always get caught in these situations?!"  
Rhuu: "Heh, I bet you make a pretty good punching bag!"  
Krillin: "Wait! No! I bruise easily!"

Then, without warning, a large pile of rubble bursts into the air. Rhuu and Krillin, startled by this, look over and see Gohan standing, beside his unconscious mother, in a small crater.

Krillin: "Gohan!"  
Rhuu: "Ehh? How are you back up so soon? That last attack should have killed you."

Gohan doesn't respond. He simply stands there, quietly boiling with anger. Rhuu walks over to confront him.

Rhuu: "If you still wanna fight, that's fine by me. Take this!"

Rhuu throws a punch, but Gohan, unexpectedly, grabs his fist. Naturally, this comes a great surprise to Rhuu. He tries to get the boy to let go, but Gohan relentlessly holds on to his fist. He holds onto his hand until. . . crack! The knuckles in Rhuu's fist begins to break.

Rhuu: "Ahh! My hand! Let go of me!"  
Gohan: "I-I will. . . never forgive you!

Rhuu: "Wha-

Suddenly, a golden aura flares up around Gohan. Gohan's irises and pupils vanish, his long hair stands up and has a red tint to it, and his skin color changes to a yellow hue. He punches Rhuu in the jaw. The punch was so powerful that it sends the Saiyan hurtling into a nearby wall. The semi Super Gohan flies toward Rhuu and begins a ruthless assault. Krillin looks on in disbelief.

Krillin: "Whoa! What's going on?! What's happen to Gohan?! Has. . . Has he become a Super Saiyan?!"


	13. Episode 12

Episode 12: The Mysterious Beauty

Gohan continues his brutal attack on Rhuu. He mercilessly knocks the Saiyan all around the Briefs' estate. Like a predator attacking his prey, Gohan shows little mercy in his relentless thrashing. Rhuu desperately tries to block some of his attacks, but is still overpowered by the enraged Gohan. Gohan then punches Rhuu in the face which sends him flying to the ground. At this point, Rhuu is severely wounded from the relentless attack. He slowly gets up off the ground.

Rhuu: "This is crazy! What's gotten into you?!"

Once again, Gohan does respond. He simply stands quietly with the fiery aura engulfing him. Rhuu becomes infuriated.

Rhuu: "Grrr that's it!"

Rhuu then charges up. The ground starts to violently tremble beneath his feet. Rhuu's Zenkai kicks in and his power increases substantially. A white aura surrounds him and he begins his counterattack. Rhuu runs at Gohan. He spin kicks him and sends Gohan flying. Gohan recovers and charges back at Rhuu. They clash and exchange attacks. Thanks to his Zenkai, Rhuu is now evenly matched with Gohan. Gohan tries to throw a kick, but Rhuu teleports away. He reappears up in the sky and fires multiple energy attacks. Gohan flies around dodging the blasts. One particular energy heads toward Krillin. With no where to go, He tries to shield Bulma from the incoming attack. Fortunately Trunks regains consciousness and deflects the blast.

Trunks: "Are you two alright?"  
Bulma: "Yeah we're fine."  
Trunks: "Krillin, get my mother and Chi-chi somewhere safe!"  
Krillin: "What are you gonna do?"  
Trunks: "I need to help Gohan. He won't be able to win even with this new power up.

Soon, Gohan flies up to Rhuu. Once again, they exhange attacks, throwing one devasting blow after another. Gohan is able to get the upper hand. He thrashes Rhuu around a bit. He knocks him down to the ground. Rhuu, exhausted, gets up and finds Gohan standing over him. Gohan then charges up an energy beam for one final attack. Rhuu, bruised and bloody, has nowhere to go. He looks at Gohan, fearing this might be the end. Gohan finishes charging up and prepares to fire. Suddenly, right before he fires, Gohan returns to normal. The yellow aura dissipates, his eyes return to normal, and his hair comes back down. Rhuu, along with Trunks and the others, are completely baffled.

Krillin: "What. . . What happened?

Rhuu pauses for a minute and then takes this new opportunity to attack. Before Gohan could react, he is kicked in the stomach. He is sent flying towards Capsule Corp. Trunks flies up and catches Gohan right before he would've crash into the building.

Trunks: "Gohan, are you alright? Hey Gohan!

Gohan, at this point, is unconscious. Due to the overexertion of power and the overwhelming kick he received, Gohan can no longer continue the fight and is now out cold.

Rhuu: "Heh I'm not sure where he got that power, but it looks like he used it all up.  
Krillin: "Got any plans, Trunks?"  
Trunks: "Not really. I don't know how we're gonna win against this guy. Where are you father?! We could use your help right now!  
Bulma: "Uhh guys. Don't mean to interrupt but he's coming this way!"

Rhuu walks up to our defenseless heroes.

Rhuu: "Well, its been fun!"

Rhuu charges up for his final attack. Trunks and Krillin brace themselves. Bulma hides behind Krillin, holding on to him for dear life. Right before Rhuu fires; however, a hand grabs his arm. He immediatley stops, looks over and sees a tall, mysterious woman standing beside him, holding onto his arm. Our heroes are utterly shocked at seeing this person appearing out of seemingly nowhere.

Mysterious woman: "Stop, Rhuu."  
Rhuu: "O-Olga. . ."

At first glance, these two Assassins appear to share the same general appearance. Olga is a young, attractive humanoid female with wavy bright red hair, orange eyes and dark, tanned skin. she wears a black midriff top, black shorts with a long, red cloth tied around her waist, black bracelets, and leather sandals. She also has a sword tied around her hip.

She stops Rhuu from firing his attack and immediately scolds the boy.

Olga: "What do you think your doing, Rhuu? How can you be so reckless at a time like this?"  
Rhuu: "Chill out. I was just having a little fun."  
Olga: "You know we're on an important mission! Maybe instead of acting like a dumb little kid, you could use your energy to find the Dragon balls!"  
Rhuu: "Ok seriously, what are Dragon balls?!"  
Olga: "Well, if you had just followed orders, LIKE YOUR SUPPOSED TO, I wouldn't have to explain things to you!"  
Rhuu: "Damn it Olga! Stop treating me like a baby!"  
Olga: "Stop acting like one, and maybe I won't have to!"  
Rhuu: "Oh, give me a break! You just love being a stupid, bitter person don't you?!"  
Olga: "Don't you call me stupid!"  
Rhuu: "Fine. How about Ugly Troll?!"  
Olga: "YOU BRAT!"

They then proceed to fight like immature children, slinging the worst possible insults they could think of at each other. While this is going on, Trunks, Bulma, and Krillin look at them. They are totally baffled by what's going on. Soon, the fight stops and Olga tries to talk to Rhuu.

Olga: "Stop it already! I didn't come here to argue with you. The reason I'm here is because you have been missing for days now. And, Captain Zephyr is very angry. He wants you to report back to base right now."  
Rhuu: "Ha! Let him be angry. Maybe he'll get off his lazy butt and do something for once!"  
Olga: "Stop that! You shouldn't bad mouth the Captain like that!"  
Rhuu: "So what? It's not like he can hear us. Besides, I hate taking orders from a scumbag like him! I'd rather die than continue taking crap from him."  
Olga: "Hey. . . don't say that. Look, I know you've been upset lately, but don't let that cloud your thinking. Please just, come back to base will you?"  
Rhuu: "Fine. Whatever."

Just as they are about to leave, Trunks immediately stands up and confronts the two Assassins.

Trunks: "Hold on! You guys think you can just come here, attack us, and then just leave like it was nothing."  
Krillin: "Trunks, wait! What are you doing?!"  
Trunks: "I'm not about to let these guys get away with this! It's not over!"  
Olga: "My, my Rhuu, it looks like your friends still want to play."

Trunks flies towards the Assassins. As he is about to attack, Olga punches Trunks in the stomach. Not only was the single punch instantaneous, it was also so powerful that it sends Trunks crashing into the wall. Trunks then just lays on the ground, writhing in pain.

Krillin and Bulma: "TRUNKS!"  
Olga: "If you know what's good for you, you'll stay down!"

Rhuu and Olga fly off into the distance, leaving behind a chaotic mess. Krillin and Bulma tend to those who were injured in the destructive fight. Meanwhile, Rhuu and Olga have a conversation while they are flying back to base. After flying for about 30 minutes, They soon make their way across the Northern Mountains. They fly over a mountainside which overlooks a forest. While they are talking, Olga takes note of his injuries.

Olga: "I guess those Earthlings gave you a real run for your money. Look at you, your a mess.  
Rhuu: "Shut up. . . "  
Olga: "Rhuu-

Suddenly, Olga is violently attacked by a series of energy blasts.

Rhuu: "Olga!'

Rhuu grabs Olga and shields her from the incoming attacks. He starts to fly around erratically, dodging every blast that comes their way. The onslaught of energy blasts suddenly stop, and Rhuu descends to the mountain road below and tends to his wounded partner.

Rhuu: "Olga! Olga, are you ok?!"  
Olga: "Yeah, I'm fine. Who was that?"

Just then, they are confronted by their attacker.

Olga: "You! You're. . . Vegeta?!

Vegeta: "Sorry, but you two aren't going anywhere. . . Not until I've had my fun first!"

* * *

NOTE: In case anyone was wondering, Zenkai refers to the Saiyan's ability to become stronger after near fatal injuries.

Hope you all enjoyed this episode! Until next time. Peace.

NOTE: Please disregard what I said about Rhuu's Zenkai. I failed to mention that Zenkai only kicks in when a Saiyan recovers from near fatal injuries. Sorry about that. Until next time. Peace.


	14. Episode 13

Episode 13: Vegeta's Pride

Rhuu and Olga face off against there attacker, Vegeta, on the Mountain Road. There is an intense stand-off against them. Finally, Vegeta makes the first move.

Vegeta: "Hahaha this must be my lucky day! I get to kill two birds with one stone!"  
Olga: "Hmph, what an arrogant fool!"  
Rhuu: "You're gonna pay for attacking us!"

Vegeta looks over at Rhuu and sees his tail. Naturally, this comes as quite a shock to the prince.

Vegeta: "A Saiyan!? But how? Child, what is your name?"  
Rhuu: ". . . Rhuu."  
Vegeta: "Rhuu, huh? I doubt a child like yourself is actually a Saiyan."  
Rhuu: "Oh yeah? If you're unsure, then maybe you should fight me. Then again, you don't even measure up to my power!"  
Vegeta: "You little. . . !"

Just then, Vegeta transforms into a Super Saiyan.

Vegeta: "I'll kill you for your insolence, runt!"  
Rhuu: "Go ahead and try, Princess!"  
Vegeta: "DAMN YOU!"

Vegeta, in all his wrath, charges at Rhuu. Vegeta throws a punch at Rhuu, but Olga, in that moment, blocks the punch. She then counters with a kick to the face which causes Vegeta to reel back. Of course, both Vegeta and Rhuu do not take kindly to Olga's interference.

Vegeta: "Stay out of this, woman!"  
Rhuu: "What are you doing, Olga?"  
Olga: "Go back to base, Rhuu."  
Rhuu: "Hell no. This is my fight so stay out of it!"  
Olga: "Rhuu, do as I say right now."  
Rhuu: "Bu-

In that moment, Olga was emitting massive amounts of energy. Just the meer sight of the arrogant prince, apparently caused her power to increase immensely. Her face was also scrunched up in anger. Upon seeing this, Rhuu backed off and took heed of her command.

Rhuu: "F-Fine. Have it your way."

With that, Rhuu flies off, leaving behind the two combatants on the road. Vegeta, amused, agrees to fight the young woman.

Vegeta: "Haha want to fight me, huh? Alright then, sweetheart, I'll play along. Just don't expect me to go easy."  
Olga: "Oh, what a gentleman. A typical, insecure male seeking to dominate his female counterpart. Men with that mentality make me sick, especially proud Saiyan Monkeys like you!"  
Vegeta: "Hmph, don't get the wrong idea. I'm not trying to dominate anyone, I simply destroy anyone who gets in my way. And, that someone happens to be YOU!"

And, their battle begins! Olga rushes at Vegeta. She throws several fast punches, but Vegeta manages to block every one. She does, however, manages to back him up against the side of mountain. Vegeta dodges another devastating punch so powerful that it breaks apart the rocks on the mountainside. He then counters with a swift kick to the stomach. He then grabs Olga and smashes her head against the rocks. Vegeta grabs her again and then flings her up in the air, and they continue their battle in the skys. Vegeta charges at Olga. She ducks and counters with a kick to Vegeta's head. She then grabs him by the neck and punches him in the jaw. Vegeta retaliates with several punches and kicks. Both fighters are equal in physical strength, launching numerous assualts and attacks on one another.

Vegeta: "Looks like this won't be as easy as I thought."  
Olga: "What's the matter, Prince? I thought you were gonna destroy me!"  
Vegeta: "Grr I'll show you!"

The fighting continues, with Vegeta becoming increasing frustrated. Vegeta's anger, however, does work to his advantage as he is now making a fierce comeback. Vegeta pummels Olga with numerous punches. He then smashes her to the ground and then prepares for one of his favorite attacks.

Vegeta: "Haha take this, sweetheart. My BIG BANG ATTACK!"

He then launches his Big Bang Attack at Olga. She tries to do something in order to counteract the attack, but it was too late. Once the attack lands, there is a large tremor and the entire are fills up with smoke and dust. Vegeta then laughs maniacally, revelling in his apparent victory. As soon as the smoke clears, however, he is shocked to realize that his opponent is still alive. She still managed to fire her own blast at the incoming Big Bang Attack. While it was not powerful enough to deflect, it was able to soften the blow of the impact. Olga then flies up into the sky to continue the fight.

Vegeta: "You know, if you and that brat hadn't irked me earlier, you wouldn't be feeling this pain right now."  
Olga: "Arrogant man! It's about time I teach you a lesson!"

Olga begins charging up for an attack. A bright orange aura flares up around her. She channels her energy into her fists and, suddenly, her fists burst into flames.

Olga: "Try this: KASAI FIST!"  
Vegeta: "Hmph, nice little trick you got there."  
Olga: "It won't be so nice once I bash your face in!"  
Vegeta: "Well, come on then!"

Olga and Vegeta clash once again. This time, however, Olga seems to be coming out on top. Her Kasai Fist technique is doing more damage than Vegeta thought. With each hit, her punches leave behind burns on Vegeta's body. She viciously attacks Vegeta with her devastating punches. She then ends her assualt with one last punch to the stomach, burning a hole through his armor. Vegeta falls to the ground, screaming in agony over the horrid burns. Olga descends over the wounded Vegeta and begins taunting him.

Olga: "You know, if you hadn't attacked me earlier, you wouldn't be feeling this pain right now."  
Vegeta: "Don't you mock me!"

Vegeta then fires an energy blast, point blank at Olga. The destructive blast obliterated part of ground, splitting the road in two. Once the smoke clears, Olga had vanished.

Vegeta: "Wha-  
Olga: "Where are you aiming at, fool?!"

Olga had teleported behind Vegeta at the last second. Before he could turn around, Olga kicks Vegeta in his ribs. He then violently skids across the pavement until Olga teleports and kicks him up into the air. She continues to vigorously beat him Vegeta up, and then hammers him into the ground.

Vegeta: "I will not allow this! I will not allow myself, a proud Saiyan warrior, to be humiliated by some dame!"  
Olga: "You better watch that pride of yours. It might get you killed one day."

Just then, both Olga and Vegeta sensed two power levels coming there way.

Vegeta: "What now?!"

Olga: "Hmm who might they be?"

It was none other than Trunks and Krillin. Sensing the massive amounts of energy and fearing that a friend might be in trouble, Trunks and Krillin raced over to the Northern Mountains in order to help a comrade. They look over and see Olga and a wounded Vegeta.

Trunks: "Oh no, father!"  
Krillin: "Looks like you were right, Trunks. It's definitely Vegeta. And look, its the same girl from last time!"  
Trunks: "Yeah, we need to be careful this time, Krillin."

They land and confront Olga.

Olga: "Oh, it's those guys from earlier."  
Trunks: "Krillin, I want you to take my father out of her, get him back to Capsule Corp. so he can heal up. Got it, Krillin? . . . Krillin?"  
Krillin: ". . ."

Trunks looks over at Krillin and sees something unusual. Krillin's face was bright red, his legs were shaking, and he starts to breath very slowly. Of course, Trunks is completely baffled by this strange occurance.

Trunks: "Something wrong? Hey Krillin!"  
Krillin: ". . . Sorry. . . it's her. . ."  
Olga: "Hmm?"  
Trunks: "What do you mean? She isn't doing something to you is she?"  
Krillin: "Yeah, she has. . ."  
Trunks: "Wha-  
Krillin: "SHE HAS BLINDED ME WITH HER BEAUTY!"  
Trunks: "W-what?"  
Krillin: "I didn't think space chicks could be so hot! Look at her, she's drop dead gorgeous!"  
Trunks: "Krillin, focus! Now is not the time!"  
Krillin: "I'm sorry Trunks, but it's hard to focus with a such a lovely lady standing over there!"  
Olga: "Grr! You little creep!"

Then, Vegeta gets up off the ground and slowly walks up to the group.

Vegeta: "What do you two idiots think you're doing?!  
Trunks: "Father, you need to go to Capsule Corp. and get help for your injuries.  
Vegeta: "Quite boy! Don't tell me what to do!"  
Trunks: "But father, you are in no condition to fight!  
Vegeta: "Don't you dare dictate what I can and cannot do! In case you forgot, I'm YOUR father. Now as my son, I order you to stay out of my way, unless you want to feel my wrath!  
Trunks: "Father please! Can't you just swallow your pride this one time and let us handle this?!"  
Vegeta: "Pride?. . . Pride! Stupid boy! What could you tell a true warrior like me anything about pride?! Now for the last time, stay out of my way. THIS IS MY FIGHT!"

Vegeta, in blind fury, charges Olga, despite warnings from Trunks. Vegeta prepares to throw one last punch, but before he lands the attack, everything stops. There is a long pause, nothing can be heard but a gust of wind. Trunks and Krillin watches in complete shock. Vegeta stands there, paralyzed, wondering what just happened. He slowly looks down and sees a sword with blood dripping down from it. He couldn't believe it. Olga stabbed him with her sword.

Trunks: "N-no. . . NO!"  
Vegeta: "T-this. . . c-can't. . . this can't be. . ."  
Olga: "What did I tell you about that Saiyan pride. . . ?"


	15. Episode 14

Episode 14: Piccolo's Decision

Olga had stabbed Vegeta with her sword. A small pool of blood started forming beneath his feet.

Vegeta: "T-this can't be!"  
Olga: "So much for that Saiyan pride, huh?"

Vegeta falls to the ground and Olga then kicks him towards Trunks and Krillin.

Trunks: "NO! Father! You will pay for that!"

Trunks, in his enraged Super Saiyan form, launches a full-on attack on Olga. He unsheathes his sword and violently attacks. Trunks rushes at Olga. She jerks to the left as he swings his blade downward. She then attempts to slash him while vunerable, but Trunks manages to block the attack with his own sword. Both fighters swing their swords, clashing their blades together. It doesn't take long before Olga once again defeats Trunks. She fires an energy attack which ruins Trunks's jacket. He is sent flying back towards Krillin, once again defeated and unconscious.

Krillin: "Trunks!"  
Olga: "Aww look at that, the poor thing is all tuckered out-

As Olga started to walk towards them, she steps on Trunks's burned jacket. She notices something inside the jacket as she steps on it. Curious, She reaches down and uncovers the Dragon Radar hidden in one of the pockets. Olga is intrigued by the device as she picks it up.

Olga: "Now what might this be?"  
Krillin: "Oh no The Dragon Radar! Trunks must have held onto it this whole time!"  
Olga: "What's that you said? Dragon Radar? Hey short stuff, mind telling me what this thing does?

Krillin: "Oh, that thing? It's nothing, really! Just a silly toy! Oh, you know these kids today with their crazy technology!"

As Krillin continued babbling, Olga presses the button on the Radar. To both their surprise, the Radar started working. It started showing the location of two Dragon balls nearby.

Krillin: "What the. . . No way! The Radar is working?!"  
Olga: "What a minute. . . Oh, I get it. This is some sort of Dragon ball Locator!"  
Krillin: What?! No, of course not! Where did you get that crazy idea? Heheheh!"

Olga: "You Earthlings are so sneaky, trying to keep something like this a secret. Well then, I best be gettin' back to base. The rest of my team is going to be very happy over this little find I made. Unless. . . You have a problem with that?"  
Krillin: "Well I-I. . . uh. . ."  
Olga: "Hmph! Thought so!"

With that, Olga flies off with Dragon Radar in hand. Krillin is left back on the Mountain Road with an unconscious Trunks and a mortally wounded Vegeta. As he takes both wounded warriors back to West City for immediate medical treatment, Krillin starts resenting himself for not stopping Olga.

Krillin: "Damn it! I can't believe myself If I wasn't such a scared coward, I would've gotten the Radar back! Oh man, we're really gonna be in for it now!

Krillin soon makes it back to Capsule Corp. He gets Trunks and Vegeta into the medical room along with Gohan and Chi-chi. After that, he tells Bulma what had happened.

Meanwhile on Kami's Lookout, Mr. Popo was busy with his usual day-to-day chores. He waters the plants on the Lookout, all while humming a relaxing tune to himself. Suddenly, he notices someone heading for the Lookout. As the person comes closer, Mr. Popo recognizes who the person is. He drops his watering can upon seeing who it is. It is Piccolo! He somehow survived his battle with Nava and headed straight for the Lookout. He was in an intense fight with the fused Namekian since his clothes are torn and ripped and he was covered head-to-toe in blood.

Mr. Popo: "P-Piccolo! My word! what happened?!"  
Piccolo: "K-Kami. . . Where's Kami?"  
Mr. Popo: "He's in his room, but what happened to you? You're a mess!"  
Piccolo: "Nevermind me. Get out here Kami! Right now!"  
Kami: "I'm right here, Piccolo."

Kami emerged from his room. He walks up to the injured Piccolo and the fightened Mr. Popo.

Mr. Popo: K-Kami!"  
Kami: "It's good to see you again, Piccolo."  
Piccolo: "Spare me the pleasantries, Kami. You know why I'm here."  
Kami: "Yes, of course I know. The bond between us is of the mind as well as the body."  
Piccolo: "Good. Then I don't have to waste my breath telling you something we both already know."

Kami: "This is such an honor! I never would have imagined that you and I would unite once more!"- he says with an appreciative smile on his face.  
Piccolo: "Grr wipe that dumb smile off your face! I'm not doing this because I have to, I'm doing this because I need to! I'm not sure how I'm gonna like being so close to you. Your mere sight alone sickens me!"  
Kami: "As does your attitude! But, I suppose my duty as Guardian had to come to an end eventually. Besides, our reunion is a good thing. The visions I have forseen in my meditation lately have horrified me!"  
Piccolo: "Then it's a deal."  
Kami: "Yes!"  
Mr. Popo: "Wait Kami! Please don't do this!"  
Kami: "You have nothing to fear, Mr. Popo. Piccolo is no longer a threat to humanity, and the evil within him has greatly diminished, thanks to the warm and gentle heart of the young Gohan. You've been a faithful companion. I shall miss you dearly."  
Mr. Popo: "Oh Kami! Please don't go!"  
Kami: "Goodbye, my friend! And, take good care of the Lookout for me!"

With that, Piccolo and Kami fused back into one being. A spectacular, blinding light filled up the entire sky. After the flashing lights faded away, the fusion was complete. Piccolo was fully healed and his clothing was completely repaired.

Mr. Popo: "K-Kami? Or Piccolo?"  
Piccolo: "Neither. I am no longer Kami or Piccolo. I am the Namek who has long since forgotten his name. . ."  
?: "Well, well congratulations Mr. Nameless Namek

Suddenly, a voice started talking to Piccolo. Mr. Popo, of course, was frightened by this mysterious voice which seemed to have come from the Heavens. Piccolo could not sense any on or near the Lookout, nor could he see anyone.

Piccolo: "Hmm this voice. . . It's strange, yet it sounds a little familiar."  
?: "We'll it should! Glad to know I leave such an impression on people!"  
Piccolo: "Wait a second. . . King Kai?"  
King Kai: "Well, it's about time!"  
Piccolo: "So, I take it you're up to date on the what's been going on here?"  
King Kai: "Yes, and I must say, these Assassins are gonna be unlike anything you guys have ever faced before. It's funny, looking at it now, Frieza is just a walk in park compared to what these guys are capable of."  
Piccolo: "So, is there a point to your call or are you just stating the obvious for your own sake?"  
King Kai: "The reason why I have contacted you is because now that you have fused with Kami, the Dragon balls are pretty much useless. While this does give you a slight advantage over the Assassins, there's still the whole issue of not being able to bring the dead back to life."  
Piccolo: "Which means the Earth is going to need a new Guardian."  
King Kai: "Precisely! And, I have already made arrangements for a new Guardian!"  
Piccolo: "Already? You are certainly efficient."  
King Kai: "And that's not all. I have also arranged for Goku to return to Earth!"  
Piccolo: "What?! You're kidding!

Mr. Popo: "Oh my! Goku's coming back!"  
King Kai: "Yes, but the downside is that he can return for 2 days only. But, he has a plan to help you fight the Assassins!"  
Piccolo: "So, Goku's gotta plan huh? Well, Goku, whatever plan you have, let's hope it's a damn good one!"


	16. Episode 15

Episode 15: Goku's Return

Gohan, Trunks, and Vegeta were quickly making a full recovery after their brutal defeat at the hands of Rhuu and Olga. One day after the battle, they spent time recovering in Capsule Corps. Of course, our heroes are very much on edge after their second encounter with the Assassins.

Vegeta: "Damn it, women! Let me out of this wretched place!"  
Bulma: "Oh no, mister! You're in no condition to go out! Now, I think you should lay down and get some rest."  
Vegeta: "I could careless about what you think. I need to find and teach that broad a lesson!"  
Bulma: "Yeah, and get your butt kicked again."  
Vegeta: "WHY YOU-

Vegeta's abdomen flared up in pain. No doubt, he was still in pain from Olga's stab from her sword. In the middle of the argument, Vegeta reeled back in pain.

Bulma: "See what I mean? Now, go back and rest."  
Vegeta: "Grrr!"  
Trunks: "Father, please listen to Mother. You need your rest."-he says as he walks into the atrium.

Vegeta glares at Trunks for a moment and, without saying a word, shoves him and angrily goes back to his room. As he walks away, Trunks looks down, dejected.

Bulma: "Don't worry about him, Trunks. He's just a little cranky this morning."  
Trunks: "It's just, I wish he knows that I care about him."  
Bulma: "Oh, don't worry Trunks. He knows that you care about him. And even though he doesn't show it, he loves you too."  
Trunks: "Thanks. . . Mom."

They give each other a hug and move on with their day. Later on, Trunks meets up with Krillin and Gohan. They were both in Chi-chi's room. Gohan was sitting beside his mother's bed and Krillin was standing on the opposite side of the room. They talk about their current predicament.

Krillin: "So, what are we gonna do?"  
Trunks: "I don't know Krillin. Despite our power, Father and I can't beat two of them let alone the hole group!"  
Krillin: "This is all my fault! If I had just fought back, we would at least still have the radar."  
Trunks: "Don't fret over it, Krillin. You wouldn't be able to stand up to her either."  
Krillin: "Hmm you're right."  
Trunks: "If only we had more time train, we at least would've had more of a fighting chance!"

During the conversation, Gohan stays by his mother's bedside, not uttering a single word. Eventually, Krillin takes note of it and goes over to comfort the boy.

Krillin: "Hey, how you holding up there, tough guy?  
Gohan: "Fine. . ."  
Krillin: "Listen, your mom's gonna be fine, bro. Right now she just needs her rest."  
Gohan: "I know it's just, If I was stronger she wouldn't be here right now!"

Tears started running down Gohan's face. He clings to the bed sheet as he is crying.

Krillin: "Hey! Are you kidding me? You were amazing! Really showed that Assassin who's boss!"  
Gohan: *sniff* I did?"  
Krillin: "Of course you did!"  
Trunks: "Yeah, that power of yours was incredible, Gohan. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be here right now."  
Krillin: "No doubt, Goku must be really proud of you right now!"  
Gohan: "Thanks guys!"

While Gohan, Trunks, and Krillin continue their conversation, Yamcha enters the building. He runs around like a madman, looking for the three boys. He eventually makes to the room with all three of them together.

Yamcha: "Oh good! You guys are here!"  
Gohan: "Hey there Yamcha."  
Krillin: "What's up, partner?"  
Yamcha: "You guys gotta come to the Lookout."  
Krillin: "What for?"  
Yamcha: "I'm not sure, but I got a message from Piccolo. He wants everyone there as soon as possible, Vegeta too."  
Gohan: "Piccolo?"  
Krillin: "Looks like him and Kami are alright after all."  
Yamcha: "Well, only Piccolo is alright."  
Krillin: "Huh? What are you talking about?"  
Yamcha: "Look, it'll make sense when we get there."  
Krillin: "Well, I guess we better get going."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the planet, Olga made her way back to the Assassin's base. She enters the ship and goes to meet up with Captain Zephyr. Along the way, she meets up with Nava.

Olga: "Hey, do you know where the Captain is?"  
Nava: "He's in his room, talking with Rhuu."  
Olga: ". . ."  
Nava: "Something you wanna say? Or are you just going to stare at me with that dumb, vacant expression?"  
Olga: "What happened? How and where did you get this new power?"  
Nava: "Don't worry about. Besides, you wouldn't understand."  
Olga: "Maybe so, but what happened to your brother?"  
Nava: "Let's just say him and I made an agreement. Now, there's no worry of the both of us dying. Now that we both have fused, of course.  
Olga: "What?!"

With that, Nava walks away. Olga, puzzled by his words, moves on and makes her way to the Zephyr's room. Once she makes her way to the Captain's room, she sees him and Rhuu in the middle of a conversation.

Zephyr: "And, if you ever disobey me again, the consequenses will be much more severe. Do you understand?  
Rhuu: ". . ."  
Zephyr: "Do you understand, Rhuu?!"  
Rhuu: ". . . Yes, sir."  
Zephyr: "Good, now get out of my sight."

Rhuu walks out of the room. Olga tries to stop him so they could talk. She is then immediately shocked by what she sees. Rhuu was covered in blood and bruises. His face was twisted up and covered with horrific markings. He glares at Olga and then walks away. Olga, furious, confronts Zephyr.

Zephyr: "Hello there, Olga."  
Olga: "What is the meaning of this, Captain?! You said you were gonna have a talk with Rhuu, not beat him to a bloody pulp!"  
Zephyr: "Relax, I'm simply teaching the boy discipline."  
Olga: "And this is your idea of discipline!?"  
Zephyr: "Oh come now, Olga. You know full well what happens when someone disobeys me."  
Olga: ". . ."  
Zephyr: "Look Olga, I know Rhuu is your brother, but you need to understand that the boy needs guidance."  
Olga: "Yes, Captain."  
Zephyr: "Now, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"  
Olga: "Well sir, I think I found something that might help us. The humans call it a Dragon Radar. It can locate the Dragon balls with near perfect accuracy."  
Zephyr: "What?! Amazing! Good work Olga. Now, we can finally get all the Dragon balls!"  
Olga: "Well sir, there's a bit of a problem. It was working fine yesterday, but now, it doesn't seem to be working at all."  
Zephyr: "I see. Well, no matter. I'll just have Moki take a look at it. Either way, great work, Olga."  
Olga: "Thank you, sir."

Olga then leaves the room.

Zephyr: "Yes! With this radar, we will get the Dragon balls in no time. Soon, MY wish for immortality will come true, and once I get rid of these worthless fools and the Earthlings, I shall keep my role as the most powerful being in the universe!"

Back on the Lookout, all the Z fighters arrive. Thanks to the Senzu beans; Gohan, Trunks, and Vegeta made full recoveries and came to the Lookout Tower as well. Once there, they all took note of Piccolo's new change.

Piccolo: "Good, you're all here."  
Vegeta: "Alright, what's going on, Namek? Where's the real Piccolo?  
Gohan: "Huh?"  
Vegeta: "I have sensed your power. There's no way the real Piccolo was this powerful."  
Krillin: "Vegeta is right. This power that I'm sensing from Piccolo is incredible! It feels as though he is on the same level as the Assassins!"  
Tien: "I'll tell what happened. Piccolo needed to become stronger, so in order to do so, he merged with Kami."  
Vegeta: "W-What?!"  
Gohan: "Whoa, is that really true, Piccolo."  
Piccolo: "I did what I felt is needed. But, that's not the reason why I wanted you all here. The reason why I have brought you all here is because I have good news to share: Goku's back."  
Everyone: "WHAT?!"  
Vegeta: "K-Kakarot's back."  
Krillin: "N-No way!"  
Trunks: "Goku. . ."  
Gohan: "I-Is it true? Is he really back?!"  
Piccolo: "Hmph, if you don't believe me, why don't you see for yourself."

Just then, a mysterious figure enters from Kami's Temple. The Z fighters were hesitant at first, but once the man had been revealed from the shadows, there was absolutely no mistaking it. Goku had returned!

Goku: "Hey guys! Long time no see, hehehe."


	17. Episode 16

Episode 16: The New Plan (Battle for the Dragon balls Saga)

Eveyone stands around in complete shock. They truly cannot believe it, their beloved friend, Goku, has returned!

Goku: "What's the matter, guys? You all look like you've seen a ghost!"  
Yamcha: "Goku. . . Is it really you?!"  
Goku: "Of course it's me. Who else do you know has hair like mine? Hehe."  
Yamcha: "Yeah I guess, haha."

As he greets his old friends, Goku looks over and sees Gohan. Gohan begins to cry tears of joy at the sight of his father. His eyes swelled up, his nose starts to run, and he becomes utterly speechless. Tears stream his cheeks. Like fountains, his eyes filled with tears. Gohan was absolutely estatic. Then, he uttered a few words.

Gohan: "D-Daddy. . .?!"  
Goku: "Hey there, Gohan. Man, look at you. You've gotten stronger, I can tell. A chip off the ole' block for sure!"  
Gohan: "Dad, it's really you! You're back!"  
Goku: "Of course I'm back. Now don't I get a hug, tough guy?"  
Gohan: "DADDY!"

Without any hesitation, Gohan runs up to Goku. He jumps up and gives his father a great, big bear hug. They fall to the ground and Gohan continues to hug him and cry into his shirt, while Goku comforts him. The other Z warriors are moved by the touching family moment (with the obvious exception of Vegeta).

Gohan: "I can't believe it! You're back, Dad!"  
Goku: "It's OK, son. I'm here now."  
Krillin: "Goku!"  
Goku: "Hey there, Krillin! It's good to see you're alright!"  
Krillin: "Same to you, buddy!"  
Tien: "It's good to have you back, Goku."  
Goku: "It's good to see you too. You all are looking really well."

Then, Trunks goes up to Goku and formally greets him.

Trunks: "So, you're Goku.  
Goku: "Yup, that's me."  
Trunks: "It truly is an honor to meet you, Goku. My mother told me many great things about you."  
Goku: "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Trunks."  
Trunks: "Huh? You know who I am?"  
Goku: "Sure, King Kai told me everything. Don't worry, we will defeat those Assassins. You can count on that!"  
Trunks: "Right! Thank you so much for your help, Goku, it means a lot. Now I know for sure that we still have a chance!"  
Goku: "You're a good man, Trunks."

Vegeta then walks up to Goku and greets him, in his own special way of course.

Vegeta: "Well, well, the clown finally returns."  
Goku: "Hey there, Vegeta! Whoa, you've definitely gotten stronger since the last time we met!"  
Vegeta: "Hmph, well of course I have. There is no limit to my ever increasing power. Although, I certainly hope you haven't been slacking off while you were gone, Kakarot."  
Gohan: "Yeah Dad, where have been?"  
Krillin: "Yeah, what have you been up to, man?"  
Goku: "Well, it's kind of a long story. . ."

Goku then explains to everyone what happened on Namek. After he defeated Frieza, he had to find a spaceship to get off the planet. Try as he might, he was unable to find a fuctional ship and as a result, Goku perished along with Namek. Once dead, he made his way back to King Kai's planet. Seeing that he has become an exceptional fighter, King Kai decides to have Goku undergo a special test. After enduring King Kai's traning and undergoing King Yemma's special "trials", he became a Spirit Warrior, the guardian of The Other World. For past few years, Goku has been protecting The Other World from demons and apparitions that cause trouble from time to time.

Gohan: "Wow, that's so cool!"

Vegeta: "Interesting, Spirit Warrior, huh? Well, I'd love to see how strong you've become, Kakarot."  
Piccolo: "I hate to interrupt, but we have more pressing issues. Goku, I take it there's a reason why you're here."  
Goku: "I sure do, Kamiccolo!"  
Piccolo: "Grr I may have fused with Kami, but I still am and always will be Piccolo. Got it?!"  
Goku: "Oh yeah, my bad. Anyway, I've heard about all the things that happened lately, and I think I might have a way to deal with these Assassins!"

Meanwhile, at the Assassins' base, Captain Zephyr goes to Moki's room. He consults with him on the recently acquired Dragon Radar. Zephyr enters the room. Moki's room is a large laboratory with everything from simple, basic lab equipment and tools to extremely complex machinery such as gigantic main computer. By the computer, there were several large capsules filled with green liquid. The most peculiar thing about the capsules, however, was what was inside them. Inside the capsules were mysterious creatures. For the most part, they are unidentifiable, blue-skinned creatures with wires sticking out of them. Captain Zephyr stands by the capsules, perplexed by the creatures inside. Then, Moki appeared from the shadows.

Moki: "Who's there?! Get out now befor-  
Zephyr: "Relax, Moki. It's only me."  
Moki: "Oh, Captain. My apologies, I did not see you there."  
Zephyr: "It's alright. But tell me, what are these strange creatures?"  
Moki: "Like them? They're a special experiment I have been working on lately. I prefer not to give away too many details, not until they are completed anyway."  
Zephyr: "Hmph, you and your science projects. Anyway I came to you because I need your help. Earlier today, We have acquired this. It's some sort of Dragon ball Locator."  
Moki: "Hmm that's quite the impressive find, Captain."  
Zephyr: "Indeed, but there's a small problem. The device doesn't appear to working. I need you to fix it. Think you can?"  
Moki: "Of course, Captain! This is something I can't handle!"  
Zephyr: "Very good, Moki. Report to me as soon as it is fixed."  
Moki: "Yes sir!"

Back on the Lookout, Goku tells the Z fighters his plan for defeating the Assassins. His plan: To train for about an entire year until either he or anyone else is powerful enough to defeat the Assassins. Naturally, this comes as a great shock to everyone.

Vegeta: "Quit toying with me, Kakarot!"  
Trunks: "No offense, Goku, but are you out of your mind!"  
Goku: "No, I'm serious! All we need is a year to train, and we should beat those Assassins no problem."  
Yamcha: "But Goku, we don't have a year to train!"  
Tien: "Yeah, those Assassins get more powerful by the day. Not to mention, thousands of innocent people are slaughtered every day because of those monsters!"  
Krillin: "Yeah, we just don't have that kind of time!"  
Goku: "Ah, but we do actually!"

Our heroes are confused and agitated by what he says. How could our heroes possibly train when the Assassins are tormenting the Earth in their search for the Dragon balls? Goku goes on to say:

Goku: "You guys ever heard of The Hyperbolic Time Chamber?"


	18. Episode 17

Episode 17: A Day in Waiting

Trunks: "Hyperbolic Time Chamber?"  
Goku: "Yeah, it's the perfect place to train!"  
Vegeta: "Oh really? And just what the hell is this place?!"  
Piccolo: "It's a room where time and space functions on a radically different level than in this dimension. A single year in there is the equivalent to one day out here"  
Goku: "Exactly! It'll be perfect!"  
Piccolo: "But no one has ever been able to survive a year in there. Are you sure this is wise, Goku?"  
Goku: "It's the only option we have."  
Piccolo: "Very well. Mr. Popo, I need you to have the Chamber ready for us."  
Mr. Popo: "Oh, uh yes, of course!"

Mr. Popo then goes off to prepare the Chamber for our heroes.

Piccolo: "So, who will train in the there?"  
Goku: "Well, I figured Vegeta and Trunks would train today. Then, Gohan and I get take a stab at it tomorrow. If, that's alright with you guys.  
Vegeta: "Hmph, a single day in there? No problem!"  
Krillin: "Hey Goku, what about us?  
Yamcha: "Yeah, I wanna train in this place too."  
Vegeta: "Ha! You Earthlings might as well go home, you all are of no use to us!"  
Yamcha: "What did you say, you jerk!?"

Vegeta: "You Eathlings wouldn't last two seconds against the Assassins. You might as well let us Saiyans handle them. Hell, even the Namek could take them on now that he got his little power boost. Face it, you all are useless."

Yamcha: "Y-You!

Tien: ". . ."

Krillin: "Watch it, Vegeta!"

Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien are infuriated by Vegeta's scathing insults. Their faces distort in anger, their nostrils flare, and their teeth clench upon hearing his aggravating words. Vegeta goes on.

Vegeta: "Aww what's the matter? Did I make you all upset? Well, sorry to say but the truth hurts sometimes. Now, why don't you all just sit back and let a real man handle things from here."

Yamcha: "THAT'S IT!"

With great, intense anger, Yamcha charges at Vegeta. Vegeta does nothing to defend himself, knowing that he could easily take him down without even flinching. Just as Yamcha is about to throw a punch. Goku intervenes and stops him.

Goku: "Knock it off! All of you! Now is not the time to be acting like this!"

Yamcha: *growls* Why do you even defend this guy, Goku? He's a total scumbag!"

Goku: "I know Vegeta can be difficult to work with, but believe me, he is a valuable member of this group. There's no reason to loose our heads over a few harsh words. And, Vegeta!"

Vegeta: "Hmmm?"

Goku: "You may not see it, but these guys are definitely strong. So, I'd watch what I would say about them if I were you."

Vegeta: "Hmph, don't make me laugh, you clown."  
Piccolo: "In all serious though, as much as I hate to admit it, Vegeta's right."  
Yamcha: "W-What!?"  
Piccolo: "I'm sorry Yamcha, but you, Tien, Chaotzu, and Krillin shouldn't fight the Assassins. It's to dangerous for you guys."  
Yamcha: "No way! We're fighting too!"  
Goku: "I'm sorry guys, but it's not safe for you. Besides, you were all wished back once before, we can't do it again."  
Tien: "But Goku. . ."  
Krillin: "Stop guys, Goku's right. These Assassins are on a whole other dimension compared to us! It's best to just sit this one out and let the rest of these guys take it from here, alright?"  
Tien: "I suppose you're right."  
Yamcha: ". . . Yeah, alright."  
Vegeta: "Hmph, such a shame that you Earthlings can't hold a candle to our power. What disappointments you all are!"

Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin immediately become furious with Vegeta's smug attitude. Goku tries to defuse the tension.

Goku: "Don't listen to him, guys. You all could never let me down! Now, why don't you guys head off and stay at Master Roshi's place where it's safe? We'll give you all a call in case something comes up, OK?  
Tien: "Sounds good. Good luck with you're training. It's good to have you back, Goku."  
Krillin: "Show those Assassins whose boss, you guys!"  
Gohan: "We will. You can count on us!"  
Yamcha: "Later!"

With that, Tien, Chaotzu, Yamcha, and Krillin flew off. They descend Korin's tower and started to make their way to Master Roshi's house. After they left, Mr. Popo returned from inside the Temple. The Hyperbolic Time Chamber is ready for use.

Mr. Popo: "The Chamber is ready. You can find everything you need in there. Food, water, a bath, and a bed. Though, I'm a afraid it can only accommodate two people at a time."  
Goku: "That's fine, Mr. Popo. As long as we're given enough time to train."  
Vegeta: "In that case, I shall go first."  
Goku: "Boy, you sure are eager, Vegeta!"  
Vegeta: "Hmph! I will prove to these wanna-be Assassins that I am the strongest in the universe. I will ascend beyond the level of a Super Saiyan and crush them all with my bare hands! And once I'm done with them, I'll take care of you, Kakarot!"  
Trunks: "Ascending beyond the level of a Super Saiyan? Is that even possible?"  
Goku: "Say Vegeta, you and Trunks should go together. It'll be a great way for a father and son to get to know each other!"  
Vegeta: "*growl* This better not be one of your tricks, Kakarot!"  
Mr. Popo: "Right this way, please.

And so, Vegeta and Trunks follow Mr. Popo into the Temple. And from there, they enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and begin their year-long training. In the meantime, Goku and Gohan wait outside.

Goku: "And now we wait. . ."  
Gohan: "Hey Dad, I bet you've gotten stronger now that you're a Spirit Warrior!"  
Goku: "I sure have. I even learned a few new tricks too! Wanna see?"  
Gohan: "I sure do!"  
Goku: "OK, well in that case, I first need you to grab my hand."

Gohan grabs his father's hand as he was instructed.

Goku: "Good, now hold on tight. Well, here goes!"

In the blink of an eye, both Goku and Gohan vanished out of thin air, much to the surprise and terror of Mr. Popo. Within a fraction of a second, they both reappeared in front of Capsule Corp. Gohan is absolutely amazed by this new technique and the fact that they ended up at Capsule Corp.

Gohan: "Whoa! How did we get here so fast?!"  
Goku: "Like it? It's called Instant Transmission. An alien called a Yardrat teached it to me when I was in the Other World. Pretty cool, huh?"  
Gohan: "Yeah, I'll say."  
Goku: "Since we're here, wanna go pay mom a visit?"  
Gohan: "Yeah!"

Goku and Gohan enter Capsule Corp. Along the way to Chi-chi's medical room, Goku is greeted by Bulma, Oolong, Puar, and Mr. and Mrs. Briefs. They all laugh and cry tears of joy as they are reunited with their long lost friend. After they share their greetings and good-byes, Gohan and Goku go to Chi-chi's room. Gohan enters first and greets his mother, who is finally conscious and making a full recovery.

Gohan: "Hey Mom, how are you feeling?"  
Chi-chi: "Hello, Gohan. I'm feeling much better! By the way, what was all the noise I heard earlier? Is there a party going on or something?"  
Gohan: "No, there isn't a party going on."  
Chi-chi: "Oh. You know, it's funny. While all that noise was going on, I could have sworn I heard-  
Goku: "Hey hun!"  
Chi-chi: ". . . G-Goku?!"  
Goku: "I would have sent you a 'get-well-soon' card, but you seem fine to me, hehehe."  
Chi-chi: "Goku!"

Chi-chi jumps out of her bed and gives Goku a great big hug. She kisses him on the cheek and tightly hugs him.

Chi-chi: "Oh Goku, I can't believe your here! It's a miracle!"  
Goku: "I missed you, Chi-chi."  
Chi-chi: "Oh, I missed you too, Goku. I thought I would never see you again! But that's all over now, now that your back, all three of us can be a family again. Things can finally go back to normal!"  
Goku: "Yeah well, you see about that. . ."  
Chi-chi: ". . . what?"

Goku explains to Chi-chi the current situation they are in.

Chi-chi: "ABSOLUTELY NOT!"  
Goku: "But Chi-chi, I need Gohan's help if we are gonna defeat these guys."  
Chi-chi: "No way! I am not having my son risking his life to fight some overpowered alien monsters! He is going to study like a good boy and not get tangled up in this nonsense!"  
Goku: "Aww come on Chi-chi, what's more important: Gohan's studies or the fate of the entire world?"  
Chi-chi: "This is so typical of you, Goku! Everytime you come home, there always has to be some sort crazy fight you have to train for. And worse, you drag my sweet little Gohan into it! WHY CAN"T WE BE A NORMAL FAMILY FOR HEAVEN'S SAKES?!"  
Goku: "Chi-chi, I promise you. After all this is over, things will go back to normal. And, Gohan can go back to his studies! I promise.  
Chi-chi: "*growl* . . . fine. But this is the last time, Goku. You hear me? The LAST time!"  
Goku: "Yes, of course. (Yeesh, still the same loud-mouth as ever!)"  
Chi-chi: "What was that!?"  
Goku: "Oh, uhh nothing, honey bun. Hehehe!"  
Gohan: *laughs*

And so, with Chi-chi's reluctant approval, Goku and Gohan make say their good-byes to their friends and family, leave Capsule Corp., and make their way back to the Lookout and continue their wait before it's their turn to train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. As they fly back there, Goku suddenly gets a message from King Kai.

King Kai: "Goku, Goku are you there?"  
Goku: "Hey, what's up King Kai?"  
King Kai: "Goku, I've got some great news!"  
Goku: "Really?! What is it?"  
King Kai: "I think I've found Earth a new guardian!"


	19. Episode 18

Episode 18: Dende, the New Guardian

Meanwhile, at the Assassins' base, Captain Zephyr and Nava left the base in order to gather more intel on the Dragon balls. The rest of the Assassins were left back at base. Moki was making modifications to Gin's body, Olga and Basil were walking around in the ship, and Rhuu was outside, contemplating.

Rhuu: "*sigh* This planet is such a boring place. Hmph that fool Zephyr is just wasting his time. Dragon balls that grant wishes? What a load of crap! . . . But then again, if it is true, I know exactly what I would wish for. Maybe. . . maybe I could finally get to see m-  
?: "Talking to yourself again, eh?

Rhuu turns around and sees his older sister, Olga, standing behind him.

Rhuu: "Oh, it's just you. What do you want?"  
Olga: "Don't mind me, I'm just walking around."  
Rhuu: ". . ."  
Olga: ". . . This sure is a beautiful planet. Looks like home, doesn't it?  
Rhuu: "Is there a reason why you're here? Or did you just wanna bother me?  
Olga: "I only came to check up on you."  
Rhuu: "I'm fine!"  
Olga: "What's the matter?"  
Rhuu: "NOTHING! Just, leave me alone, OK?!"  
Olga: "Listen, I didn't know you would get punished so severely."  
Rhuu: "*tch* Don't gimme that! You knew!"  
Olga: "Maybe if you follow orders, you wouldn't be punished."  
Rhuu: "Maybe, if you jerks would just leave me alone!"

Olga: "Oh give me a break! Blame everyone but yourself! Never taking responsibility for your actions, always running around getting into trouble! Your just like your father!"

Furious at her words, Rhuu gets up and runs back inside the ship. Olga, remorseful of what she said, chases after the boy.

Olga: "Rhuu come back! I'm sorry."

Rhuu: "*growl* (Stupid Olga! Stupid adults! Always yelling at me and telling me what to do! I hate you! I hate all of you!)"

He makes his way down the hall, when he is suddenly stopped by Basil.

Rhuu: "Basil"  
Basil: "Hey, what's the matter, kid? Oh I get it, you're still sore from Zephyr's little 'chat' *Laughs*"  
Rhuu: "Freak!"  
Basil: "Oh come on, don't be like that. I get where you're coming from, I can't stand Zephyr either!"  
Rhuu: ". . ."  
Basil: "Listen kid, if you ever need someone to talk to, you can also trust your good friend Basil." - he places his hand on Rhuu's shoulder.

Once he placed his hand on his shoulder, Rhuu becomes absolutely livid. He violently takes the hand off his shoulder.

Rhuu: "Don't you ever put your filthy hands on me, FREAK!"

Rhuu then shoves Basil into the wall and walks away. Basil, furious, sticks his hand out and prepares to fire a blast at the boy.

Basil: "Damn brat! Take this!"

Just before he fires, he suddenly feels something sharp pressed against his neck. He looks over and sees Olga with her sword drawn to his neck.

Basil: "O-Olga."  
Olga: "If you know what's good for, you'll put your hand down now."  
Basil: ". . . Fine."

He lowers his hand and then continues on his way.

Olga: "Where do you think you're going?"  
Basil: "What? Now you're my babysitter or somethin'"  
Olga: ". . ."  
Basil: "If you must know, I'm just gonna go out, get some fresh air, maybe blow up a few cities while I'm at it."  
Olga: "Are you sure that's wise? We were told not to leave. Besides, what if you were to blow up the Dragon balls?"  
Basil: "That's sweet of you to care, baby. But, I think I'll be just fine."

With that, Basil leaves the ship and flies off into the distance.

Olga: "Hmph, arrogant fool!"

Meanwhile on the Lookout Tower, Gohan and Piccolo patiently wait for Vegeta and Trunks to emerge from the training (now that their day is almost up). While they were waiting, Goku was busy looking for a new Guardian of Earth. Thanks to his new Instant Transmission Technique, the search will be very easy. Soon, after about an hour, Goku returned with Dende, the New Guardian!

Goku: "Hey guys! I'm back!"  
Gohan: "Dad, did you find a new guardian?"  
Goku: "I sure did! And, I have a feeling you might know him."  
Dende: "Gohan!"  
Gohan: "D-Dende!"

Gohan runs up to his old friend from Namek and give him a great, big hug. They both dance around, happy to be reunited again.

Gohan: "You're the new Guardian?!"  
Dende: "Yeah! Your dad showed up looking for one and he choose me!"  
Gohan: "This is great! Now, we can see each other all the time!"  
Piccolo: "Are you sure about this, Goku? Do you really think he can handle it?"  
Goku: "Of course! The eldest Namek told me he's really gifted, a real prodigy. Isn't that right?"  
Dende: "Y-Yeah *blushes*"  
Mr. Popo: "So, you're the new Guardian? How wonderful! It's a pleasure to meet you!"  
Dende: "Thank you, sir"  
Gohan: "So Dende, do you know what's going on?"  
Dende: "Yes I do. I heard about all the terrible things that have happened, and all the lives lost."  
Goku: "And that's why we need a new Guardian to make a new set of Dragon balls."  
Dende: "OK, just give me one year and I should make a new Dragon."  
Goku: "A year!"  
Gohan: "We don't have that kind of time."  
Dende: "Oh."  
Piccolo: "You could try this: You can modify the old Dragon."  
Dende: "Oh yeah! I can do that. All I need is the model and I will be able to modify it."  
Mr. Popo: "I have the model in my room! Come right this way young man."  
Gohan: "This is great! Hey Dende, could you make the Dragon grant three wishes, like the Namekian one?"  
Piccolo: "No, it will take away too much energy from the Dragon. One wish is good enough."  
Dende: "Well, I can see if the Dragon could grant two wishes, if you want."  
Gohan: "Sounds great! Good luck!"  
Dende: "Thanks!"

As Dende follows Mr. Popo into his room to make new modifications to Shenron, a flying car makes its way to the Lookout. It parks, and Bulma comes out with Baby Trunks in hand.

Bulma: "Guys!"  
Gohan: "Hey Bulma!"  
Goku: "Hey, Oh hey there, little guy!"

Goku playfully tickles Baby Trunks. The little baby gleefully giggles at the sight of both Goku and Gohan. The baby's soothing laughter helps our heroes to temporary forget their problems. They all happily play with him.

Bulma: "Aww he likes you guys!"

Gohan: "He's always happy when we're around. Aren't ya?"

Goku: "Hard to believe he's Vegeta's son *laughs*. So Bulma, what's going on?"  
Bulma: "Well guys, I heard that you all were training here, so I made you all Saiyan armor!  
Goku: "Wow! These look exactly like Vegeta's!"  
Bulma: "Yeah well, I did study Vegeta's armor extensively. They're not perfect, but they're still pretty close!"  
Gohan: "So cool! Bulma, you're amazing!"  
Bulma: "Thanks kiddo! By the way, speaking of Vegeta, where is Vegeta? And Trunks too?"

Just as Bulma mentions them, Vegeta and Trunks finally emerge from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. They have notably changed after spending a day in the Chamber. Their clothes were torn, bits of their armor was ruined, and they definitely gained a lot more strength and muscle. Trunks grew a few inches taller and his hair is now downto his shoulders. Upon emerging, Vegeta says:

Vegeta: "I . . .have ascended."


	20. Episode 19

Episode 19: The Battle Begins!

Goku: "Wow! You guys a lot stronger!"  
Gohan: "Yeah, how did the training go?"  
Trunks: "Well-  
Vegeta: "Quite boy! We do not discuss our training!"  
Trunks: "R-Right!"

Bulma looks at Trunks and is taken aback by how different he looks.

Bulma: "Trunks, how did your hair get so long? Is it a wig?  
Trunks: "Haha no mother. You see, there is a room in the Lookout where time and space works differently. Father and I spent an entire year in there."  
Bulma: "I see. So, how come your hair didn't change, Vegeta?"  
Vegeta: "A true Saiyan's hair never changes from the moment he is born."  
Bulma: "I guess that explains why you never get a haircut, Goku."  
Goku: "Yeah but I still can't do anything about the spit-ends *laughs*"  
Vegeta: "So woman, is there a reason why you're here besides discussing Kakarot's hair problems?"  
Bulma: "For your information, Mister, you will refer to me as Bulma! And, the reason why I'm here is because I made you all custom Saiyan amror. Here, try em' on!"

Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Trunks all take off their old, used clothing. And then, put on the custom Saiyan outfits that Bulma made. Gohan, Goku, and Trunks express how much they love the new outfits.

Gohan: "Feels good to where this again!"  
Trunks: "They are very comfortable."  
Goku: "I gotta say, Vegeta, I see why you like wearing these!"  
Vegeta: "Yes well, as much as I love staying here and chit-chatting, I have a score to settle with these Assassins!"  
Trunks: "What!? Father you can't leave now!"  
Goku: "Vegeta, are you absolutely sure you can take them on by yourself? Maybe you guys should wait until Dende is finished with fixing the Dragon. Then, once Gohan and I are done training, we can all go out and take these guys on as a team."  
Vegeta: "I am waiting for no one! I told you all before, I will take care of these Assassins myself. And now that I have ascended beyond the level of a Super Saiyan, It's only fitting that I take care of the situation as I see fit!."  
Trunks: "Father please, it's better if we just wait for Goku and Gohan to do their training and then-

Vegeta ignores his son's words and flies off to locate the Assassins.

Trunks: "Father! Wait!"  
Piccolo: "Let him go, Trunks. It's clear that Vegeta has no intentions of working together. He is only doing what's best for him."  
Trunks: "I guess. I just wish he would get over that pride of his and listen to reason for once."

Bulma: "That's your father for you."

Soon after Vegeta takes his leave, Dende and Mr. Popo both emerge from Mr. Popo's room. Dende was able to modify the Dragon model. Now, the dragon is able to grant two wishes and the Dragon balls are fully functional again.

Gohan: "That's great!"  
Piccolo: "Yes, but now it looks like the Assassins will be able to find the Dragon balls now that they are working agian."  
Goku: "And that's where you guys come in. Bulma, did you make a new radar like I told you to?"  
Bulma: "Got it right here!

Goku: "Good. Trunks, you'll take the radar and start looking for the Dragon balls."  
Trunks: "You got it, Goku!"  
Piccolo: "I should be able to find the Dragon balls on my own."  
Goku: "Great! Then the both of you will start searching. And one more thing, It's clear we all are gonna run into these Assassins when looking for the Dagon balls. So, each of us are gonna take a Senzu bean with us. Do not hesitate to use it when you're having trouble! Got it?"  
Piccolo: "Right!"  
Trunks: "You got it Goku!"  
Goku: "Alright you two, you better head off now."  
Trunks: "Alright. Good luck with your training you two!"

With that, Trunks and Piccolo go down to Korin's Tower, get their Senzu beans, and head off to locate the Dragon balls. Then, Goku and Gohan enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and begin their year-long training. Meanwhile, back at the Assassin's Base, another meeting was being held. Now that the Dragon balls were working again, the Dragon Radar that they had acquired began working as well. After working on the Radar, Moki was able to map out the Dragon balls. A holographic projection of the Earth appeared in the middle of the meeting table. On it, it showed the accurate location and coordinates of all seven Dragon balls on the planet. Each Assassin is assigned their own Dragon ball location.

Zephyr: "Good work, Moki. Now then, each and every one of you will be given coordinates of a specific Dragon ball. And-

Captain Zephyr notices that one chair is empty.

Zephyr: "Oh yes. Which reminds me, does anyone know where Basil has disappeared off to?"  
Olga: "He left while you and Nava were out, Captain."  
Gin: "Hmph, always doing things his way that Basil."  
Nava: "I wish for once that fool would get over his pride and listen to orders!"  
Zephyr: "Now, now, everyone. No need to talk about him like that."  
Rhuu: "(oh course! When Basil leaves, no one barely bats and eyelash. But when I leave, it's like I'm committing some sort of crime!)"  
Zephyr: "Hmm? Did you say something, Rhuu?"  
Rhuu: ". . . no, sir."  
Zephyr: "Well, in that case, leave the 1-star ball and 3-star ball to me. And one more thing, Assassins, feel free to get rid of any annoying pests that might get in your way. Understand?"  
Everyone: "YES SIR!"  
Zephyr: "Cold Assassins, MOVE OUT!"

Several hours later, on an isolated archipelago, Basil was on one of the islands, terrorizing a small village. He set their houses on fire, and killed several villagers. The entire village, and much of the forests, was set ablaze in wild chaotic flames and innocent people were running for their lives as a sadistic Basil torments them.

Basil: "*laughs* Look at you humans! Scattering like a bunch of mice, it's pathetic!"

Just before he obliterates the entire area, Vegeta swoops in and delivers a devastating punch. The punch knocks him into one of the village huts. He then brushes off the attack and confronts Vegeta.

Basil: "V-Vegeta!"  
Vegeta: "Oh good! It looks like you will be the first Assassin to cower at my fearsome power!"  
Basil: "You're gonna pay for that!"

Basil charges at Vegeta at full speed. Right before he tackles him, Vegeta manages to stop him dead in his tracks with just one hand. He follows up with a quick upward kick to Basil's jaw. He flies up in the sky and Vegeta teleports ahead of him, grabs him, and proceeds to spin him around.

Basil: "What the- let go of me!"  
Vegeta: "Why don't we take this fight someplace else?!"

Vegeta, with all of his strength, continues to spins him around. He starts gaining more and more momentum until Vegeta finally flings him in the air. Basil is sent flying towards another island in the archipelago where their fight will continue.

While Vegeta and Basil begin their second fight, another re-match was about to take place. Meanwhile, high above the Northern mountains, Piccolo begins his search for the 7-star ball. At this point, he had already obtained the 2-star ball. As he is searching, he senses an extremely high power level nearby. A closer look reveals that it is Nava, looking for the Dragon ball as well. Feeling a need to get revenge for his earlier defeat, Piccolo decides to have a re-match with the Namekian. Nava senses Piccolo getting closer.

Nava: "What?! What is this power I'm sensing?! Whatever it is, it's getting closer!"

He makes his descend and confronts Nava.

Piccolo: "Hey there. You and I have a little score to settle, friend!"


	21. Episode 20

Episode 20: Super Namek vs. Super Namek

Piccolo descends and confronts Nava by the mountain side. Nava's appearance has changed since their last encounter. He no longer wears the old outfit he had before he fused with his twin brother, Nax. Now, he dons a scarf around his neck, black bracelets, a dark blue Gi with black spandex underneath, a purple sash around his waist and white pants. As they stare each other down, Nava takes note of Piccolo's sudden change in power.

Nava: "What's going on? Where did you get this power? What did you do to yourself?!"  
Piccolo: "Hmph! Let's just say the little fusion you did earlier inspired me to have one myself."  
Nava: ". . . I see. So you fused with another Namek? Interesting, but still doesn't measure up to my strength!

Piccolo: "Don't try to act so smug. I am more powerful than you now!  
Nava: "Oh really?"

Nava lifts up his right arm and points at Piccolo with his index finger. Then, a huge amount of energy begins to gather at the tip of his finger.

Nava: "I have more power in my finger than you do in your entire body!"  
Piccolo: "Hmph! Try it!"  
Nava: "Very well, you arrogant fool."

He fired a giant energy beam point-blank at Piccolo, and becomes engulfed in the blast. Once the blast dissipated, Piccolo had vanished.

Nava: "Where are you hi-

Piccolo then reappeared in front of him, grabbed his arm, and tossed him down towards the forest. As Piccolo makes his way down to the forest, an energy beam heads straight for him. He deflects the blast with his hand, but Nava teleports in front of him and punches him in the face. Piccolo retaliates with a punch of his own, and soon, both warriors are exchanging fists. Eventually, Piccolo gains the upperhand and delivers a right kick to the stomach which sends Nava reeling back in pain. He then follows up with an energy blast point-blank at Nava's chest. The blast sends him hurtling toward the ground. A plume of smoke erupts upon impact and Piccolo descends to continue the fight. Once the smoke clears, Nava gets out of the small crater and confronts Piccolo. The expression on his face shows that he is not at all phased by the newly superpowered Namekian.

Piccolo: "Before we continue, I have one thing to ask you."  
Nava: "Hmph. And that is?"  
Piccolo: "Why are you working for King Cold? Don't you care what his son did to our people four years ago? Frieza and his men destroyed our planet, nearly wiped out our entire race, and here you are working for those same people. Why?"  
Nava: "For the pursuit of power."  
Piccolo: "What?"  
Nava: "You see, friend, I was one of many exeptionally gifted warriors on Namek. We achieved the ancient secret of unlocking power and strength beyond our wildest expectations. We became known as Super Nameks! Of course, the other Nameks were fearful of our immense power. And as a result, they used the Dragon balls to banish me and all the other Super Nameks off the planet."  
Piccolo: "That's not what I asked. I'm asking why are you working for Frieza?"  
Nava: "Do you not understand? Our people are a bunch of weak-minded fools! They do not have the same yearning for power as I do! That is why I am an Assassin, so I can continue to grow in strength. Those other Nameks could never understand. So what if they were enslaved. So what if our planet was destroyed, who cares?! It's their own fault for being so weak! Only the strong like you and I deserve to live."  
Piccolo: "(This guy. . .)"  
Nava: "Surely you must understand, friend."  
Piccolo: ". . . Yeah, I do understand."  
Nava: "Good, th-  
Piccolo: "I understand that you're a selfish old fool who cares about no one but himself! You are a disgrace to all Nameks and I will kill you!"  
Nava: "Oh come now. There's no need to hold such a nasty grudge like that. But, if you truly feel that way, then I guess you are of no use to me. And here I thought you and I were alike. Well then, shall we continue?"  
Piccolo: "My name. . ."  
Nava: "Hmmm?"  
Piccolo: "Before, you asked what my name was. Well, you see. . . I don't have one."  
Nava: "Huh?"

Just then, Piccolo's power begins to rise. A bright white aura surrounds him. The area lights up in blinding light as he charges up. Nava takes not of his increasing power. Piccolo then begins to take off his weighted clothing. He goes on to say.

Piccolo: "I am a Super Namek. An ancient warrior who has long since forgotten his name. But, you may call me. . . Piccolo."  
Nava: "Interesting. Well then, show me what you got, Piccolo!"

The fighting resumes. Both warriors charge at each, fully powered, and clash. They both go an all-out offensive fight, exchanging fast and furious punches, without once blocking any of the blows. The fight goes on for several minutes. Like machines, they continue throwing punches without fatigue and showing no signs of stopping. As Nava throws another punch, this time Piccolo grabs his hand. Nava throws another fist but Piccolo grabs the other hand and the two begin grappling. Piccolo loses, however, when Nava headbutts him and proceeds to mercilessly pummel him. He then sends Piccolo crashing into the rocks, a huge dust cloud erupts from the crash landing.

Nava: *laughs* Oh come now, Piccolo. Surely this can't be the full extent of your power?!"

Then, without warning, a flurry of energy blasts spewed out of the dust cloud. Seeing this, Nava dodged each attack; teleporting, weaving, and ducking to avoid all of the energy blasts. Soon, the assault comes to an end and Nava had successfully avoided each and every attack. He quickly becomes irritated by Piccolo's apparent lack of effort.

Nava: "If that's really the best you can do I must say I am thoroughly dis-

He around and sees that all the energy blasts have scattered all around him. He is trapped in a zone of motionless energy blasts.

Nava: "Wh-What is this?"  
Piccolo: "Maybe you shouldn't take me so lightly. Do you seriously think I would just aimlessly fire shots at you?"  
Nava: "I see. . . It appears that you have trapped me in a 'minefield' of sorts. Hmph, nothing but a cheap trick. But like a true amatuer, you fail to make the kill. You disappoint me, Piccolo."  
Piccolo: "I thought I told you not to take me lightly! HELLZONE GRENADE!"

The energy blasts immediately converge on Nava, he despritely tries to evade the attacks, without much success. The energy blasts were converging on him from all directions, and there was no way out. And sure enough, he gets caught. His leg is the first to get caught, the blast explodes upon impact, leaving behind an unbelievable pain. His right arm is the next body part to get caught, then the chest, his back, and soon Nava is completely overwhelmed. The sky lights up in spectacular fireworks, flames and embers scatter across the area as constant mini-explosions erupt in the sky. As the explosions are happening, Piccolo watches, satisfied with the attack. Eventually, the explosions come to an end and the sky is filled with smoke, ashes, and small burning embers. Then, Nava falls out of the cloud of smoke. His entire body is completely charred, and his clothes are tattered and torn. As he plummets to the earth below, Piccolo watches with much satisfaction, now that he has overwhelmed his opponent. Piccolo then flies over to Nava now that he had finally landed. Despite his successful attack, he knows that this battle is not over yet.


	22. Episode 21

Episode 21: Trump Card

Piccolo flies over to the wounded Nava to end their fight once and for all. Suddenly, a white, blinding light erupts from Nava's crater. Piccolo, startled at first, takes his stance, ready to continue the fight. Just then, Nava rises from his crater. His pupils and irises had dissappeared and he is now livid from Piccolo's attack.

Nava: "So, seems like you improved a bit."  
Piccolo: "Hmph, I hope this isn't all you got."  
Nava: "Oh trust me, we are just getting started!"

The fighting continues. Nava goes in for a punch, but Piccolo dodges. Piccolo then upper cuts him in the chin then spin kicks Nava in the stomach. He flies back and Piccolo rushes up and continues to pummel him. Nava recovers and headbutts Piccolo. And soon, they are once again exchanging powerful punches. Both warriors were flying around the landscape. Zipping around the air and clashing each other with such extreme speed and force that numerous shockwaves were bursting in the air. Both warriors were both evenly matched in both strength, intellect, and power. Both warriors are powered up to their maximum power level. They fly down to the ground and rush at each other at high speeds. They both throw one single powerful punch at the same time. Both fists collide and caused a shockwave that broke apart the ground beneath their feet.

Piccolo and Nava take a step back and proceed to stare each other down. The battle is starting to take its toll on them. They are both battered and bloody, and their clothes are torn. They continue to stare each other down, waiting for the next move.

Nava: *laughs*  
Piccolo: "Something funny?"  
Nava: "Hehe I must thank you, my friend. For the first time, in a long time, I have found a warrior that is actually worth my time. But of course, I will be the victor of this battle."  
Piccolo: "Hmph! Don't get so full of yourself.

Nava: "What?"  
Piccolo: " Your power is slowly starting to decrease. I'll finish this battle soon." -he says with a confident smirk on his face

Nava: "*growl* Don't make me laugh!"

Nava once again makes the first move. He teleports in front of Piccolo and punches him in the stomach. He then grabs Piccolo's head and knees him in the face which causes him to reel back. He teleports again, this time behind Piccolo and kicks him in the back. He begins to fly back though the air, but Nava fully extends his arm, grabs Piccolo, and continues to thrash him around. Nava proceeds to mercilessly pulverize the defenseless Piccolo with numerous attacks. Searing pain shoots through his body with each fresh new punch and kick. His body becomes bruised and blood spills with every attack. Finally, Nava throws one more punch which launches Piccolo into the rocks. He then follows up with a finger beam. A big explosion bursts as the blast is fired at Piccolo. Rocks fly up in the air and dust begins to accumulate in the area. Nava then boasts:

Nava: "*laughs* Sorry, were you saying something about ending this battle?"

Just then, an energy blast flies out of the smoke. Seeing this, Nava fires a beam at it.

Nava: "Ha! If you seriously thought I would fall for the same trick twice, you ar-

Suddenly, Piccolo appears out of the smoke and punches Nava in the face. He thrashes Nava around, repeatedly punching him in the face. He punches him up in the air, flies up, and kicks him in the stomach which sends him flying over to the mountain side. Nava crashes into the the side of the mountain. Angered, he flies over to where Piccolo is waiting for him. Now, they are by the mountain, eager to end this long-winded battle. Nava begins to breathe heavily as well, demonstating Piccolo's point that the battle is finally taking its toll on him.

Piccolo: "Hmph, see what I mean? This battle will be over soon."  
Nava: "Shut up, you filthy slug! If you honestly think that you have won this battle, YOU ARE WRONG!"

Nava powers up for one more attack. As he powers up, a green aura starts to form around his hand. He then forms the green aura into the shape of a bow. In his other hand, he takes the green aura and shapes it into an arrow. And now, he has formed the green energy into the shape of a bow and arrow. He then assumes his standing position, draws the arrow back, and prepares to fire.

Piccolo: "Wh-What is that?"

Piccolo, bewildered, sees this and prepares himself for this new attack. He assumes a standing position of his own with his guard up, ready for whatever might be coming his way.

Nava: "Yes, that's it, Piccolo. Take your stance, get ready, and do not drop your guard . . . not even for a second!"

He fires his arrow. In less than a second, the landscape is engulfed in a blinding green light. A shockwave roars through the land, uprooting many trees, and ripping apart the entire landscape. Powerful tremors violently shake the earth, the ground even begins to break apart in huge jagged fissures. A gigantic mushroom cloud is seen after the flash. Huge waves of smoke and dust engulf the air, nearly blocking out the sun. After most of it had been cleared, it is revealed that the mountain, along with a large portion of the environment, had been obliterated. Nava looks on as rocks and various debris fly in every direction. He hovers in the air and looks on with satisfaction knowing that the battle is now finally in his hands.

Nava: "LIGHT ARROW. My greatest technique.

* * *

NOTE: Sorry its been a while since I posted new chapters. Lately, I've been going through a creative block. And, I have also been busy with things such as school, personal life, etc. I will continue writing more episodes, but it will be a little slow. In the meantime, tell me what you think. Your opinions matter, people. Hope you enjoyed this episode.

Until next time. Peace.


	23. Episode 22

Episode 22: An Explosive Finish

As Nava floats in the air, looking over at the destruction he caused, he becomes increasingly impatient.

Nava: *growls* "Get out here, Piccolo! That was just a warning shot. This time, I won't miss!"

Suddenly, A figure emerges from the smoke. It is Piccolo, severely wounded from the blast of Nava's arrow. He is covered in blood and his clothes are torn. The most notable injury; however, is the fact that the left side of his body is missing! Half of his upper body has been obliterated, as well as his left leg. Piccolo struggles to fly around, swaying back and forth. He falls to the ground, trying to regain his composure.

Piccolo: "D-Damn it! I-I can't!"  
Nava: *laughs* "That's certainly a nice look for you, Piccolo."  
Piccolo: "Bastard!"  
Nava: "Ha! Look at you, you can't even stand up straight. I think its pretty clear who the victor of this battle is."  
Piccolo: "Don't think you have gained the upperhand. This is far from over!"  
Nava: *laughs* "You poor, deluded fool. You actually believe that you can still defeat me? Ridiculous! how foolish of you, Piccolo."  
Piccolo: (if only I can get some time to regenerate. . .)

Nava: "Well, I can't say it hasn't been fun, but it's time to end this. And I assure you, this time. . . I won't miss."

Nava then creates another Light Arrow. He once again takes his stance and aims for his target.

Piccolo: (No! If I take a direct hit from that, I'll be done for!)  
Nava: "Now die."

He shoots his arrow. With no time and little energy left, Piccolo fires an energy blast. Rather than fire it at the arrow, he aims it beneath him, propelling him upward. As the arrow explodes upon impact on the ground, Piccolo is able to avoid the blast just in time.

Nava: "Well played."

He shoots another arrow. This time, Piccolo fires an energy blast at it. Both warriors are blown away by the intense shockwave of the two energy blasts colliding. They both fly back in the opposite direction. Nava is able to regain his composure. Piccolo, on the other hand, is too weak to overcome the shockwave and as a result, crashes into the rocks below. Nava then fires a flurry of arrows. Each of them explode upon impact, causing a mirade of mini-explosions on the ground. Green, flashing lights explode all over the place, drastically re-shaping the landscape from a peaceful, mountain terrain with lush trees and vegetation, to a barren battlefield. Piccolo desperately tries to maneuver his way through the chaos. Dodging arrows as well as the explosions that come with them. Once again, the landscape is covered in a thick cloud of smoke. Soon, Nava ceases fire and surveys the damage.

Nava: "How disappointing you turned out to be, Piccolo. You were quite the exceptional fighter I came across. You certainly showed promise when we first met, and I assumed you would be a real challenge now that you became a Super Namekian. And now look at you, scampering like the pathetic rodent that you are! Oh let's face it, you were never on my level to begin with anyway!"

Piccolo emerges and hides behind a small rock formation. He desperately tries to think of something as Nava prepares to fire another barrage of arrows.

Piccolo: "This is bad. He knows full well that the longer I can try to buy time, the faster I can regenerate. That's why he continuously fires arrows, so I can't find the time to fully heal. On top of that, If I take a direct hit from those arrows, I'll be obliterated. Damn it! There has to be something I can do!"  
Nava: "Now then, time to end this!"  
Piccolo: "Oh no!"

Nava uses the last remaining power to create 5 arrows. He fires the 1st one, as a way to get Piccolo out of hiding. Sure enough, it works as Piccolo ventures out into the open. He fires 2 more arrows. Piccolo manages to dodge the one of them, but the other grazes acrosses his shoulder, causing even more damage to the fatally wounded Namekian. But this does not slow down Piccolo, as he charges head long at Nava. Naturally, this comes as a great surprise to him.

Nava: "What's this? Have you finally accepted defeat?!"  
Piccolo: "Now's my chance. Its now or never!"

He fires the 4th arrow. Piccolo barely manages to dodge it, and he makes his way towards Nava. Sure enough, as Nava prepares to fire his last Light Arrow, Piccolo comes face-to-face with Nava. What he does next is completely unexpected. He grabs the Light Arrow with his bare hand!

Nava: (Impossible! He grabbed it with his hand?!)

Once in his hand, the energy begins to fluctuate violently. Green electric sparks ignite all over. The arrow is about to detonate. Terrified, Nava warns Piccolo.

Nava: "What are you doing, you crazy fool?! This thing is gonna explode! We will both die!"  
Piccolo: "Hmph. I know. That's the plan."  
Nava: "W-What!?"  
Piccolo: "Now, Let's both go to hell together!"

Then, a green light exploded in the sky. The arrow burst in Piccolo's hand, engulfing the two warriors in the blast. Once the smoke had cleared, a body is seen falling out of the gigantic cloud. It is Nava. His body completely devastated from the blast. He falls to the ground. He lays there, trembling with agony. As the rest of the smoke clears; however, there is no sign of Piccolo. Has he been obliterated?

Nava crashes to the ground, severely wounded by the explosion. His upper body was all that's left of him. His right arm had been destroyed as well. Nava lays there on the ground, desperately trying to keep himself alive.

Nava: "D-Damn him! If I hadn't used the last bit of my energy to deflect the blast, my entire body would have been vaporized. I-I can't sense him. Hmph, it would appear that he's gone for good. You are a fool, Piccolo. In your desperation, you thought you could win this battle. But clearly, I am the superior warrior and you are a pathetic slu-

Suddenly, he notices a figure walking towards him. Upon seeing this person, Nava is completely shocked. It is Piccolo! It appears that he has miraculously survived the explosion and somehow made a full recovery as well.

Nava: "WHAT?! How? I saw you die!"  
Piccolo: "Hehehe, yeah you did, but it wasn't exactly me."  
Nava: "What?"  
Piccolo: "I believe you are familiar with my Multi-Form technique, right?"  
Nava: "N-No. But when? When did have the time to do this?"  
Piccolo: "After you fired your first arrow. I was able to survive it, but I was severely wounded. So I made a clone of myself to continue the fight with you, while I hid myself and regenerated. Thankfully, I had plenty of time."  
Nava: "Of course. You used the smoke to your advantage. Damn you! You tricked me!"  
Piccolo: "And that's not all."

Piccolo then reached into his pocket and, to Nava's surprise, revealed the 2-star Dragonball.

Piccolo: "I was also able to find the Dragonball while you two fighting."  
Nava: "Impossible! D-Damn it! Well, I guess your not such an amatuer after all.

Just then, Piccolo lowers his hand and prepares to fire an energy blast point-blank at him.

Piccolo: "I'm not gonna make the same mistake twice. I'm ending this once and for all!"  
Nava: "So this is how it ends, huh? Go ahead then, I'm too weak to do anything about it anyway. It's a shame really, You and I could've been good friends, Piccolo . . ."

And with, Piccolo fires his blast, obliterating Nava once and for all. Once the smoke clears, There is nothing left of him except charred remains.

Piccolo: "Friends? Don't make me laugh. Yo-

Just then, Piccolo falls to the ground. He is still injured from the battle.

Piccolo: *growl* I guess I'm still not fully healed from the battle. I better stay here for a while and wait it out. I hope the others are doing better at finding the Dragonballs than I am. Because if there are battles like this going on, I don't think the Earth can handle all that!"

Meanwhile, on the secluded archipelago, Vegeta and Basil continue their fight. Vegeta continuously pummels the large lizard, knocking him into boulders, smashing him into the ground, and flinging him through the air. Despite his overwhelming power over him, Vegeta; however, becomes bored and disinterested in the fight. Vegeta throws Basil to the ground, creating a huge crater.

Vegeta: (Hmph, how boring) "Get up!"

Basil: *growls* "Dirty monkey!"

Vegeta: "Hey! Are you going to get serious anytime soon?! Or do you enjoy being the punching bag?"

Basil: "SHUT UP! You stupid inbreed ape! WE ARE JUST GETTING STARTED!"


End file.
